Longing Desire
by demon angel
Summary: Status: [Unfinished]--When Kagome returns, something happens to her that changes her for the better, or in her case the worst. Can Inuyasha and Kagome both deal with these changes while trying to get her back to normal; or will it turn out for the worst?
1. Prologue

**Author: Note:**  hey everybody! *smiles and waves* this is the first fic ive ever made so be kind ok.  I'm listening to music as I write so if u want the mood to the story u can try and find these songs on the web like I did. I will write them down in the beginning so u know. If u wish for the pages I found them on email me (u can find on my bio) and I can try and give them to u.  Enjoy! ^_~

Shout outs:  I would like to thank **_Tiger of the Wind1_** for letting me use some of her characters from her own stories and for the music idea.  Also, would like to thank **_Darkside685 _**for the title *since I couldn't think of one* and for reading over my story before I posted.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha and co. or some of the characters that I will put in here *crying* but the ones I do own are totally mine ha ^-^

""-talking

''-thinking

Music**_~ Throughout entire chapter_** - "strength of the soul" from "don't know from which inu-yasha sound track but I will find out ^_^"

On to the story~

**Longing Desire**

"Inu yasha"

She was aimlessly lost. She kept walking though the dense forest not knowing she was being stalked. 

"Inu yasha"

She'd thought she was going the right way but apparently not. Now she was in a clearing. It would have been beautiful had she not been scared right now. There were patches of emerald green grass that sparkled with dew in the full moons light. The trees all stood tall, their leaves leaning every once in awhile when a breeze blew over them. They cast there eerie shadows all around her. If she were to look up she would have seen the stars blinking and staring down at her. Not knowing what else to do she sat down in defeat near one of the trees, back resting against it. She hugged her knees to her chest and started crying. 

"Inu yasha were are you?  Why haven't you come after me yet?"

Now that she thought about it, she wouldn't have come after herself either, not after what she had done. 

"I'll probably never see him again. He probably despises me now"

She was now drowning in her sorrows, deaf to the world around her. Her cheeks had long ago gotten two salty tear tracks on them. She leaned her head down to her knees and cried on them. Suddenly she heard a noise but it was to late. She fell unconscious, seemingly happy to be in the dark void from reality.

************************************************************************************

A/N~ now I was going to cut it off here but just b/c this is my first fic and all, ill make it a little longer ^_^* BTS

************************************************************************************

"I'm sorry my lady"

He hadn't really wanted to fight with her so he took the quickest way out he could find--hitting the pressure point of her neck. As he was picking her up; one hand under her legs and the other supporting her back and head; he looked upon her. 

"Never in all my life have i seen such a beautiful creature, and human no less"

The moonlight hit her face at a perfectly precise location making her creamy skin look even creamier. Her black bangs and tresses shimmered every so often when the wind blew them in the light, giving them a bluish tent. Her lips were red and luscious, just waiting to be kissed.

'Oh kami'

But what hit him most about her was her scent. It was so pure and smelled of lavender and jasmine. Right then and there he wanted her.

'No I must not think such things, I must get her back to my mistress, she is waiting'

With that he shook out the visions of lust from his head and took off north. Making extremely sure that she was tucked close to him.

~TBC

 So what do u think?  Is it bad?   I bet u've already guessed who her is. 

Still I would really be happy if u reviewed. I don't mind flames but if u do leave one @ least leave a email address too and not be a coward. Also the first person who reviews will have the next chappy dedicated to them ^_^  


	2. Chapter 1

**A/ N:** hey again. I went ahead and revised this chapter since I didn't like it. Especially after I had time to reread it after a couple of days. It's basically the same with some minor and major changes. A lot of minor and little major. Anyways I just wanted to mention that. Bye till chapter 2.

Shout outs:  I would like to thank **_Tiger of the Wind1_** for letting me use 2 of her characters from her own stories.  Also, would like to thank **_Darkside685 _**for reading over my story before I posted.

DISCLAIMER: *sighs U_U* I still don't own Inuyasha and co. or some of the characters that I will put in here * T_T* but the ones I do own are mine mine mine…^-^

""-talking

''-thinking

~*- flashback

~ -scene change

------------------------------------------------------------Chapters Music**__**

****

**_ Beginning w/ inu-yasha running through forest_** - "strength of the soul" 

**_Flashback scenes_** – **__**

**_Beginning _**– "Aika"

**_Chasing after kagome _**– beginning "Toki wo Koeru" later when she starts to yell "strength of the soul"

****

**_Change of scene at the end _*****_ ~_ * - "I couldn't think of a good enough song to go with this one….but I will change it later if I do find one kay."**

------------------------------------------------------------

'Where the hell is she?'

He was running through the dense forest with all his might. A red and silver blur to those with an untrained eye.  It was still pitch black outside but his keen eyes saw through it--his powerful legs gliding over the path well worn from travel, in an effortless manner. His long sliver white hair and blood red haori sleeves blowing in the wind he created while running. His two snow white ears were swerving in all directions on top of his head, hearing even the slightest of noises made--sensitive nose catching even the faintest of scents for miles around.

'Kagome' 

He had been running all day and was growing very tired, but he wouldn't stop till he got there. 

'It's my fault, I should have been there to protect her…..Kuso…I've searched every place she could be--there's not even the faintest trance of her scent anywhere'

He leapt up into the trees, jumping form treetop to treetop--almost as if he was flying; ducking or breaking branches in his way with his sharp claws. He leapt into a clearing away from the dark forest—his haori blowing gently in the wind that had come out of nowhere. There it was-full moon showing its mystical, luring light around the area and upon it- the Bone Eaters Well-were she had first come from her time to his. He had finally reached his destination.

He peered down into its dark depths feeling the power that resonated in it. It always awed him that this well, this old piece of junk that was well worn for its time; had such a power as to bring him the one thing he needed in order to stay alive. At least that was his opinion considering he would never tell _anyone_ that, least he killed them afterward.  He looked up across from it towards were Goshin Boku was; his beautiful golden eyes filled with such sadness it broke ones heart.

"Why Kagome? Why…. why did you have to witness it, why did you have to say all those things."

~*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is from my pov of how this all started; starting from the beginning of course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood there behind a tree covered in darkness—even as the bright sunset made the scene around her a brilliant display of orange, red, and yellow. Some of scene, though sad, was cut off by the thickness of the forest. Still, the light weaved in and out of some of the trees in bright sort of-- magical beams--casting the remaining of its dieing light on the forest floor. She was as silent as she could be, for she knew that if he was to hear her make the slightest noise she would be caught by them. They were both standing under the Goshin Boku massive canopy all of the brilliance of the sunset faded into darkness around them. They were facing each other-so that she had a view of both of them from the side. Her shirudamachuu were floating around them occasionally coming so close to where they were that they blocked her view. They were casting there eerie glow on them, making them a light blue then disappearing into a shadow of its former self.  Sure she had seen this sight before her before and it always broke her heart, but for some odd reason she could never just turn away. She was now walking up to him, bringing there bodies closer. Her hand touched his cheek but he didn't move towards it or away. 

There voices were low as they started talking that she had strain to here them.

"Inu-Yasha….my love….. you know you still have to keep your promise to me. So tell me, why do you stay here and just not come to hell so we can be together?"

"You know exactly why Kikyo. The Shikon no Tama still has to be completed and with Naraku gaining more power from the shards _you took from us, its going to be even tougher for me to defeat him and revenge your death."_

"I had my reasons for doing it Inu-Yasha"

"What..for instance.. could that possible reason be?"

"You will learn in due time. But as for you Inu-yasha…I feel as if you're slipping away from me. As if your love for me is going towards another.  That girl…my reincarnate. Tell me Inu-Yasha… do you now love her more than me?"

Her eyes were holding back tears--of betrayal, hatred and possibly even love? He couldn't stand it when she cried. Heck he couldn't stand it when any female cried.  Yet he couldn't deny that what she had said was true. He was falling in love with Kagome with each day that past while they were together. He embraced her, one arm around her thin waist, his hand resting on her back, the other running through her midnight black hair in an effort to take away her tears, her sadness. She sighed in bliss leaning into him more.

"Kikyo, I could never love anyone else over you. You were the first person to treat me kindly, with respect, maybe even the first person to ever love me but..."

He was cut off by her kiss. She had managed to wrap her arms from around his lean muscular body to around his neck pulling him toward her. Her kiss was filled with passion yet it held emptiness only one as the living dead could have. He never returned the kiss though. Then he suddenly heard it, sniffling.

'Kagome'

He broke away from her, ears turning every which way in order to find her. After only a few seconds he knew exactly were she was for she was very close. He turned to walk away and leave but was halted by her cold voice.

"Inu-Yasha"

Her eyes had returned to there original cold, dark nature. There depths burning with a hatred toward only one person who could take him away from her. Her fists were by her side, clenching and unclenching in order to hold in her anger.

"Where are you going?"

He turned his eyes to her. Sadness and hurt was apparent in them yet they also held a tone that said there would be no arguing after what he had to say.

"I have to go to Kagome. If you had let me finish talking, you would have known that I cannot deny that I am in fact falling in love with Kagome. Instead you decided to kiss me before I could finish saying anything."

With that he leapt away after her because apparently she had started to run. She stood there looking after him as he fled into the forest after her. 

'That child _will _pay dearly for this'

Her shinidamachuu swirled around her, there bodies lifting her into the air, slowly disappearing into the night. Making it look like she had never been there.

~

"Oi…Kagome wait"

She was running away, away from them...from him. She was running blind, hands over her closed eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. Her uniform was getting torn and her legs scratched by the branches of the trees and bushes. She wasn't that hard to catch up with either. Using his demonic speed he easily caught her, soon holding her by both of her arms. He turned her towards him; she was fighting against him not making any progress. She wanted to get away. She opened her eyes. Both of them holding such sadness when he looked into them. Then a spark of anger flashed before him.

"Oswari"

The prayer beads around his neck glowed a brilliant purplish-white, pulling him down to the ground as it dulled. The only problem was since they were so close when she had said it, Kagome was pulled down also. But before he could injure her with his weight, he landed on his arms holding himself a few inches above her. Had there situation been different, they would have both been a deep crimson by now.  He was leaning against her, there bangs blended together in a mixture of white and black, faces nearly touching as they locked eyes--him into her deep chocolate pools and her into his bright sunset gold, his eyes holding such concern for her but at the time she didn't care- her own burning with unshed tears.

"How could you?"

Her voice sounded so meek and so much like a small lost child's.

"Kagome"

There he went again. Saying her name in a way that usually always melted her heart. But not this time.

"No"

She shoved him away, getting out from under him- the spell having finally worn off. They were facing each other- her on her knees, hands in fists on her lap, head down and turned to the side. Him his usual way looking..watching her.

"No. I don't want to here your lies. All I wanted was to stay by your side even though I new I could never have your heart. I wanted you to love me or possibly…maybe…at least…"

Her resolve was broken, tears now streaming freely down her cheeks. 

"Kagome….I"

He was getting closer to her, reaching out to her……wanting to comfort her anyway possible. He was then in front of her… hand reaching out to her face wanting to wipe away all her tears but instead she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Ok now he was shocked and confused to say the least. Just a few seconds ago she had been in tears. Now she had an angry aura around her, coming out in powerful waves. A few tears held in her brown eyes. She was standing, looking at him with spite. Her arms to her side, hands in tight fist shaking with suppressed anger.

"Don't you ever touch me _Inu-Yasha_. I don't want or need your comfort. Just leave me alone! I don't even know why I started falling in love with you in the first place. You're nothing but an arrogant, insensitive, possessive, uncaring for anything except your self and _Kikyo bastard! Someone who played with my heart then broke it into a million little pieces, stepping on it to break it into a million more!  I HATE you Inu-yasha!! Oswari, Oswari, Oswari!" _

She then proceeded to stomp off deeper into the forest, not really caring were she went at the time just so long as she got away from _him. Inu-Yasha just laid there, in his crater shaped hole, waiting for the spell to wear off. What she had said hurt him to the very pit of his soul and he hadn't even had a chance to get to explain or defend himself. First he'd let her cool off then he'd go talk to her._

~*

--------------------

Back to present

-------------------- 

After remembering that horrible ideal, he jumped over the side and into the well. The glow of blues, purples, and pinks transported him to the future 500 years from his present time. When he landed on the other side, he climbed out and ran to her window. He leapt into her room, her window always being unlocked ever since the first time he'd visited her. He sniffed around only to discover her lovely scent was days old. After returning to the past, two days had gone by after there fight, and she hadn't been seen. He'd gone back to Musashi's domain hoping that she'd be there by now. Disappointment filled his heart when she wasn't. He sat down in Kaeda-baba chan's hut in a corner, legs crossed and tetsusaiga across his shoulder. Not soon after though he was bombarded and to were Kagome chan was by Miroku, Sango, not to mention a very worried Shippo.  After first being threatened by Sango a few times, he finally told them what had happened, leaving out certain details. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, sharing a knowing look. Shippo on the other hand was in a fit. He wanted his Kagome back. It was always Inu-Yasha's fault that she disappeared. After a few minutes of silence when Shippo cried himself to sleep, Sango spoke suggesting that they get some rest and Kagome would be back when she was ready.

Everyone soon fell asleep except for Inu-yasha. He went out to a tree in-between the village and the well. When he finally got comfortable he looked up to the star filled sky before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

 'Please kami…let her be alright'

~_TBC_

ok people how'd you like it? R&R plez

This is going to be long but I do want you people to plez read this to the end.

 I was going to continue it for a few more pages but I thought this would be as good a place as any to stop. I know I promised u my new character in the beginning but for sure she's going to be introduced in the next chapter, along with one of the two characters **_Tiger of the Wind1 _**is letting me use. Thanks again Tiger ^-^. 

Oh O_o

incase some of u were wondering what those japenese names were in the story I have the translations after this. I got them from a website which I have to get the name and thank them in the next chappy. Im going to try and put more of the original names in my story.

And FYI.  Yeah I know long and boring. But important ^_~

Some off these stories that I've read had kag's eyes different colors. Mainly blue, brown, or grey. Well I did some research and figured it out. In the anime her eyes are brown, but in the manga (especially if u look at the pictures) they're blue or grey. Now later ill have them changing from there brown now to a bluish-grey later.  

Phew O-O now for the names:

------------------------------------------

_Goshin boku-_ the god tree

_Shinidamachuu-_ Kikyo's soul skimmers

_Kuso_- damn it

_Oi-_ hey

_Kami- _god

_Musashi's Domain-_ kaeda's village

--------------------------------------------

Wow! I'm done * jumps around happily*  Thanks for reading this. R&R


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm so truly sorry for the long wait on the update. Very very very sorry. If you got a chance to read the a/n I posted before ffnet made there new rule, you would have known the reason. But I will put some info from what was on it on this for those who didn't get to read it.

_mandapanda1_ your question if I was going to make kikyo a bitch. I was but I doubt it now. I originally was going to have her get her revenge on kagome by messing with her and the rest of the gang, acting like………well………a bitch, but I thought of something better that will

1. not make her a bitch

2. will just let her get her revenge _but _I won't tell you if she gets it or not. My little secret ^.^

Though that scene won't be for awhile. Hope that answers it.

I'm also working on two x-mas fics. One will be entered in a contest by a fellow writer. Not very good but I like it. Also there's another one but its just something silly for the holidays. I can submit up to three so why not take advantage of it. Lol and guess what. I lost my floppy with the silly fic on it. Now I have to go and redo it all U_U.  I bet if someone found it they erased all the data. But also…this is a warning to the one who has my floppy…….if you are a inu fan and I find my story under your name I will tell fanfiction and make it under plagiarism. But that's all for now. On to the story ^_^

Shout outs:  I would like to thank **_Tiger of the Wind1_** for letting me use 2 of her characters from her own stories. Both of them will be introduced in this chapter; not very well, but introduced. 

DISCLAIMER: *T_T* Why…… why can't I own Inuyasha and co... I'll pay anything for them* throws a fit*.  * sniffles * I also don't own some of the characters that I will put in here…….but the ones I do own are….guess….oh come on guess…that's right mine ^_^

""-talking

''-thinking

~ -scene change

italics- dream

------------------------------------------------------------Chapters Music**__**

****

**_ Beginning_**- "midnight blue" from the "slayers" soundtrack

**_Rubi-yue introduced_**– "Unmei no Kaikokoro" **__**

**_Brief introduced of "the lady"_**– "Aika"

**_Dream_**– "Rei Chikara"

****

**_Kitsu introduced_**- "Kitsune Youkai Shippo"

------------------------------------------------------------

'Umm ……….warmth'

She snuggled against the person holding her, trying to get as close as possible to her source of comfort-- her mind vaguely registering that she was moving. She half opened her sleep filled glazed eyes. Looking up with her chocolate orbs she saw a strand of hair catch the beginning light of sunrise.

'Silver…..Inu yasha'

She smiled as small tired smile. Moving in his arms-- closer to his body she drifted into a deep sleep.

When she had opened her eyes, he nearly panicked. She had awakened faster than a normal mere mortal would. Maybe it had to do with her powers his mistress talked about. He kept running towards his destination. She moved in his arms towards his chest, snuggling deeper into him. He let a small smile grace his lips-- showing off his canines. This was something he almost, always never did.  She was a beauty beyond compare; yet while asleep she was even more stunning. She had an innocent look to her, a few stray black locks covering her arms, the rest blowing in the wind. Her lips were parted and her hands were in tight fist in his kimono, as if to hold on better. He leapt over a small hill, the ground being slanted some. He slid down it gracefully, missing the branches and other vegetation in his way. He landed outside a barrier, its energy swirling and crackling with a powerful blue energy. He walked through it--making sure she was tucked into him as much as possible so she could pass. Carrying her through, he walked the remainder of the way through the forest. 

The trees opened up and he was met by luscious green fields. The grass was up to his ankles blowing in the wind; looking like the waves of and ocean. There was a small river flowing through it on the right, trees and bushes lining the horizon while the grass and flowers ran along it.  He continued to follow the path that he knew would lead him to his destination. 

The river led him to what seemed like a small village. There were huts scattered across the land which had also been divided for crops. There were dirt roads that lead to different parts of the village. Most of the homes were filled with different youkai instead of humans. He took one of the paths that led to the shrine. He looked up to where the place he had to be was and started walking the steps. The shrine looked like any other one in that time of age just this one was surrounded by magic for protection. Climbing up the remainder of the stone steps he arrived at the shrine in a short time using his demonic speed. 

He stepped onto the grounds and was surrounded by flowing gardens on each side of  him--some of the most unique plants one had ever seen growing within the shrine's interior. Behind the shrine were the most gorgeous green filled mountains; the sunrise casting light greens, pinks, golds, and a light orange on the clouds--though most were still there midnight blue color. There were young and old youkai running around every once in awhile doing this and that for morning preparations.

"Halt. Who dares to enter the domain and sacred ground of her majesty"

A beautiful creature floated down from the sky-- her hair, clothes and wings blowing behind her as she descended. She landed in front of them, one hand on the sheath of her katana, the other ready to pull it out and use on the intruder. Her hair was long, coming past her waist, and an odd pinkish color. Her bangs cluttered in her face, but did not hide her pricing red eyes. A strand of hair was separated from the others and dangled down in front of her right pointed demon ear. Woven into it were thick threads of green and red cloth. On top of her head, on either side, were two buns of pink hair, making a normal person who looked, wonder if her hair was actually longer. She wore dull pink lipstick and violet eye shadow as well as a long earring on her right ear that dangled to her shoulder. For clothes she wore a strapless and sleeveless black top. Her dress was white and flowed down to her ankles. From her black top came two pieces of fabric. One was short and in the front, coming down to her knees. Three strange symbols were written on this piece of fabric, one in blue, one in pink and the other in purple. The back piece of black fabric was long and dragged the ground behind her with her white dress. Around her neck and over her shoulders was a piece of red cloth that was torn into jagged pieces at the ends and had a high collar. A black butterfly clasp was visible at the center of this red cloth. She wore a single black glove on her left hand that came up a little below her shoulder. Brilliant, transparent looking midnight black butterfly wings stretched from her back, the tips going from a light pink were they started at the base to a dark pink into the blackness of the wing, altering her slight human appearance greatly. In the center of her forehead was a full sun, painted in dark red ink.

"Well answer intruder"

She was itching to get into a good fight. Lately it had been to quite around the palace and since her partner was gone on a mission, she had no one to train with her. That was what got her edgy. It was wise not to get on her bad side, especially at a time like this.

"You know who I am Rubi-Yue. Let me pass"

Her red eyes opened in shock. She had not seen this particular demon for months. She spoke in a low, mute tone

"Gomen! I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me." 

She bowed on one of her knees, her hand in a tight fist on the ground; the other leg held her body up—other arm resting on it. Her head was down--long flowing hair and dress touching the stone walkway.

"Go ahead and enter the grounds of her majesty."

He walked past her and into the main shrine building. As he was leaving, Rubi-Yue rose. Flapping her pink and black wings once, she raised into the sky to continue patrolling the grounds. When he reached the hall he told one of the kitsune youkai to go tell their mistress that he had returned and had with him what she wanted. The young kit scampered off to do his bidding, not wanting to upset him. He then walked down the hall turning right. He went to the guest rooms which were located next to a pond-like spring. There was grass grown just tall enough for privacy while bathing- a opening that only one who knew it was there, leading into it. There was a sakura tree beside the grass circled spring, its leaves a bright pink color- some drifting onto it and floating on top of the water. There were also rocks and boulders around the edge so one could lean upon them if one sought to. Opening the sliding door with his foot, he walked to the middle of the room and placed her on the futon. He covered her with a fur then sat back and watched her sleep, once running his hand through her bangs to remove them from her eyes. A minute later he got up and left to go talk to his mistress. On the way he told the kitsune from before to go and watch her, telling him when she woke up, and taking care of her till then.

~

He entered a room. It was painted a light blue color and on the right wall there were sakura blossoms falling on water, causing it to ripple. There were two light oak hooks on the left wall that held a katana and a unique looking sword. On the center wall was box shape that was built into it. Inside were two bonsai trees on the edges; a sparkling gem on a violet pillow and a package in front of the gem, in-between them. There was a screen sliding door positioned on the right wall in the corner of the room. In the center there were two mats. They were separated with a transparent yet cloudy looking screen. One was occupied by her majesty and the other empty for him to sit on.  He took a seat on the empty mat. Looking at his mistress he could not make out anything but her shadowed form.

 "You have brought her here unharmed?"

"Yes my lady"

"And she was alone when you took her?"

"Yes"

"You were not followed by her friends or the hanyou."

"No my lady. I took her after she had had a fight with the hanyou. She was upset and vulnerable; the hanyou was very far away at the time from where I took her mistress."

"Good. We shall now proceed with step two of the plan."

"Yes my lady."

~

*********************************************************************************

A/N~ wouldn't it be just so cruel if I cut it off here. Good thing im much _nicer _than that. Oh sorry……bts

*********************************************************************************

_She was standing toward the side, leaning on her hand against a tree. The other was wrapped up in a fist close to her heart. A sudden gust of wind blew her uniform and hair to the side. It was very dark but she could see well in it thanks to the moon. She was having one of those dreams where you're in it but you're watching it as if watching a movie. She made out voices but could not tell whose. Then she saw her._

_She was running through the forest, flashing in and out of the dark. She was being attacked by those who she thought were her friends.  She was a red blur jumping from the trees onto the ground...  Her new outfit fit her perfectly to show off her curves and let her run without slowing down. Her kimonos sleeves were blowing in the wind-- you could see two symbols glowing on the outer edge. They pulsated with an eerie power in the dark. The sight of it was none that had ever seen before. Her cat like grace let her run to a river. She peered down into it; the moonlight and her acute vision letting her see. She had been expecting to see herself instead she saw……._

She awoke to someone putting a damp cloth on her head. As she blinked her eyes to adjust to the light, she took in her surroundings. She was placed on a futon in a light lavender painted room. There were two doors on the right that were a little darker with white knobs that lead to somewhere else. A white pillow was under her head and she was looking at an equally white ceiling. On the opposite side there were the sliding doors made of a dark-light green grass. Two screens on the sides of them (think epi 24 when sango was taken care of by the lord.)

'This is not kaeda baba-chan's hut. So where am I?'

She was about to rise but was pushed back down by a small fur covered hand. She looked to the right and saw the cutest sight she had ever seen. It was a small female kitsune cub, who looked remarkably like shippo. To say the least it was kind of shocking. She was exactly Shippo's height and size, though she seemed bigger because of her hair. Her eyes were large and amber colored, shinning with joy and mischief. Her face was more fox than Shippo's face, but looked just as human too. Her nose was a dead give away to her fox side as well, looking like a human nose with the hint of black on the end. Her ears were another sign, and an easier sign to spot. They were in the same place as her human ears should've been, but they were long and slightly jagged at the ends. The fur was a soft brown and they hung down loosely. Two strands of orange hair hung down in front of her ears and two yellow bows were pinned on either side of her head, near her foxy ears. Her hair was pulled back, it seemed, so no bangs bothered her eyes. Her orange hair split down into two, long locks that almost reached the length of her legs. A spiky mass of very dark brown hair rested in between the orange hair, which probably was the reason it had to be split. A red jewel glittered on her forehead, or more precisely, the beginnings of her dark brown hair on her forehead. She wore a light pink kimono top that had baggy sleeves, which hung off her arms a great deal. White diamond patterns danced all across it and a darker pink wrap tied around her waist, but did not leave a bow at the back. Her pants were a dark blue and very baggy, looking almost like a dress. Her feet were like Shippo's, that of a fox, expect they were covered in orange fur and the paws themselves were black. Her bushy and fluffy fox tail was all orange. 

She looked to her with her amber eyes. They were filled with a child's joy but held a wisdom that only adults should know. When she spoke she had the most kawaii voice she had ever heard. If she hadn't been lying down, she would have probably hugged the poor cub to death.

"You have to stay yes yes. You are still weak"

She returned to her water bin beside her pillow and replaced the cloth in her hands with the one that had been soaking in it. She went back to her side and wiped her forehead. 

Finally finding a voice after watching the kit do her ministrations to make her comfortable; she ask the question that was nagging on the back of her mind.

"Who are you?"

By now she had finished her duties and was sitting on her knees next to the futon. She kept fidgeting with her paws, her tail swishing every so often. She looked to the side a bit at the floor. 

"I'm Kitsu yes yes. I am a fox as you can see. I'm your care taker. You where having a nightmare, I could tell. You were sweating and panting yes yes. You had all the symptoms. My mama and papa taught me all the symptoms before they died; my brothers and sisters died to. Big war between my clan and another. Every one died but me. I was alone. I was sad for a while to. Mama had saved me, but never came back. I am happy now because I know they are in heaven. My older brother told me about it once...said it was opposite of Hell. He said that it's where good people go, yes, yes!

I was found by my lady and taken care of. I use to have nightmares to. She comfort me since I was very young and she taught me rest of symptoms so I could help others with there nightmares. You like to talk about nightmare yes yes?"

She turned back towards her and tilled her head to the side making her look cuter than before. She didn't know what to say. This little kit…Kitsu…had just told her everything that had happened to her in her young life. What was she suppose to say. She looked at her judging wither or not to tell the young kit about her dream. From what she recalled it wouldn't be a good idea. It would just make her worry; and she really didn't want to worry her. She talked in her sweetest voice she could muster in her state.

"That's ok Kitsu. I rather not talk about it if it's alright with you."

She looked kind of disappointed at not being able to talk with her but she got up anyway and headed for the doors. Opening them slightly, she stopped and turned towards her again.

"I will go and get you food yes yes! You must be hungry. I will have the cook fix you something yummy. Do you wish for a bath to miss, miss..."

She sat up on the futon. The room spun a bit and she had to take time to adjust to it. She smiled at the kit, the warm, inviting smile she almost always had on.

"Kagome…..my names Kagome. And yes a bath would sound nice."

"Ok Kagome-chan. I will be back shortly."

She opened the door wider and ran out, closing it behind her. She had much to do. First though she had to inform her mistress and the demon that Kagome chan had awakened.

~TBC

ok guys R&R. oh and gomen about not updating sooner like I wanted to. I tried but just couldn't. I will try faster on the next chapter, but im not promising anything. Oh and the new word for today is ^.^

_Gomen_ –sorry

That's all for now. This is not as long as I want it to be but im slowly working on the length as time goes by. Speaking of time I'm going to bed. Its one o'clock in the morning…..not that I really mind. It shows how dedicated I am to u all.  Nighty night. V.V zzzzzzz


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:  **Chapter four is up and ready! Hope you all had a happy X-mas ^_^ Also if u guys didn't get to read your x-mas present fic, go and read it! Its call **_The Perfect Present. _**This chapter also has a little action in it, but not much. For all you Sango lovers, you're going to hate me for doing this but I had to. _Also read the A/n at the bottom. **Very Important! I know u want the story so ill shut up for now.**_

Shout outs:  I would like to thank **_Tiger of the Wind1_** for letting me use 2 of her characters from her own stories aka Rubi-Yue and Kitsu. Also would like to thank all of u for R&Ring ^_^

DISCLAIMER: *U_U*  do I _really have to say it? _

""-talking

''-thinking

~-scene change

------------------------------------------------------------Chapters Music**__**

****

**_ Beginning w/ battle_** –  "Faint" from "Linkin Park"- got hooked on it from another story that used it ^_^

**_Kagome's walk_**–  "Toki wo Koeru"**__**

**_Kagome's escape_**–  "Valley of Mist" from ".Hack//Sign ost 1" – this one I just added b/c I like the mood it sets sorta like "strength of soul" aka "Rei Chikara" in the default chapter" ^_~

**_Kaeda-baba-chan's_****_ hut_–  "Aika"**

****

**_End w/ Inu-Yasha_**-  "Miko Kikyo"

------------------------------------------------------------

'Kuso. Why won't this youkai die already?'

She had led the creature away from the village; that way it couldn't do that much damage. They were in a clearing on a path. It would have been a pretty sight had the battle not been going on. The mountains were in the horizon, there blue-green color matching the bright blue sky perfectly. A few shrubs and bushes could be seen in front of them. There where a few white clouds here and there in the sky. A few light and dark colored trees scattered around the dirt road and close near the village. Unfortunately this was no time for sight seeing. 

She had already cut off most of its legs, yet it kept regenerating them like it was not a problem. She leapt to the side, dodging the youkai's deadly tail once again. She landed in front of it, a look of determination in her brown eyes. Her long black hair was up in its high ponytail, mask in place on her face--hiding everything underneath her eyes. Her taijiya ishou was covered in soot and dried blood; some of it her own, most the youkai's. She waited for the perfect chance to strike. She moved her hand back—holding her giant weapon, positioning for the attack. 

'Now!' "Hiraikotsu"

She threw it with all her strength. The weapon cut through the air and towards its target, closing in. It cut through six of its legs severing them useless. On its return trip it took down six more. The youkai roared up, sounding in pain-- a horrible sound. It looked down at the taijiya with hatred in its white eyes. It dived down at her, all the while growing back its twelve legs she had cut. Catching her weapon gracefully, she leapt up. The youkai was expecting this. It turned around and using its tail; knocked her in the side before she could maneuver out of the way. She fell to the ground in a heap on her back, hiraikotsu sliding out of her grasp. She was starting to bleed freely from the wound she had acquired from the attack--the blood soaking up in her ishou.  Rolling onto her stomach and ignoring the pain she felt, she reached for her weapon, trying to grab it so she could at least use it to shield herself. The youkai charged at her, wanting to finish her off. It stood on its six hind legs preparing to dive and devour her. She looked at it, a speck of fear sparking into her eyes. She desperately reached for her weapon. The youkai dived, nearly upon her.

"Kaze no Kizu"

A blinding white light headed for the youkai, splitting its head off of its body—disintegrating it in the process. Its body stopped its progress on the taijiya and fell in a lifeless heap to the ground, creating a cloud of dust that rose and blocked her view. When it settled back onto the ground, she rolled on her back and looked up to see a red object drop from the sky. Landing quietly on his feet, he lifted his Tetsusaiga with one hand on his shoulder, staring at the dead centipede youkai. A fearsome fire cat soon came into view, a purple clad monk and a kitsune riding on its back. It flew towards the taijiya, landing near to her gracefully. The monk jumped off of it, staff jingling as he did so. He ran up to her and kneeled beside her. Looking at her, he assessed her wounds. It was worse than he had thought. The fire cat walked over to her. It detransformed in a brilliant display of fire, going into its tiny cat form. She walked over to her and nuzzled her neck, hoping to comfort her in her pain. She looked over to it, smiling a small smile, though it hurt her painfully. 

"Hey Kirara"

The fire cat meowed in response, big, red eyes looking at her. She winced as she turned her head around to look at the monk. His eyes held worry for her. It was actually quite sweet. 

"Sango-chan, you shouldn't be moving in your condition. It will only make it worse."

She smiled inwardly. 

'He is worried about me. Maybe he isn't always his lecherous self all the time. Then again, I _am_ wounded.' "I'll be fine Houshi-sama"

The kitsune-- having jumped off Kirara after the monk, ran over to the figure looking over the youkai. Jumping up on the shoulder not occupied by Tetsusaiga, he looked at it too.

"Do you see a Shikon shard Inuyasha?"

He lifted his sword from its resting place. Swing it once in his hand, it detransformed in a white light into its smaller, nicked form. He sheathed it back into its scabbard. Crossing his arms across his chest he continued to stare at it, not answering the kit. 

Getting annoyed at being ignored, he tapped him on the head.

"Inuyasha….anybody home?"

"Oi brat…quit it."

He flung the kit off his shoulder onto the ground, head first. He had other things on his mind at the moment. Walking over to the taijiya and monk, he looked down at them. 

"How's her wounds monk?"

The person in general looked up at him. The hanyou seemed more distracted than usual, more edgy in his opinion. 

"She will be down for a week at the least. Her wounds are cut very deep; that combined with the amount of blood loss means we won't be leaving for awhile."

"Kuso"

He looked back over to the youkai. Shippo had long ago gotten up and was searching for a shard. If he found one, it will be the first one in ten days and ten days since Kagome had gone missing. Something was very wrong. Usually they had all type of youkai attacking them for the shards, especially Naraku. Yet the bastard hadn't even shone his face or even tried to kill them at this point. 

'What the hell is going on around here?'

He narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows drawing together in thought. He knew something was up. It was never this quite around them, never. 

'Just what are you planning Naraku.'

~

She sat on her legs on her futon. It had been way to boring around here. This onna-shujin had brought her here for a reason and she still didn't know why. She stretched her arms over her head, getting the kinks out of them.

'I really shouldn't complain I guess. I mean I get anything I want just by asking, but this is not like all the adventures I use to go on with them.'

She sighed. 

She'd noticed right when she had gotten up that morning that she had been changed into a yukata. It was a pretty light blue color and matched her hair perfectly. It had little light green leaves on the bottom and that went around the obi—which was a dark blue in contrast to the yukata. She could move around in it but not as freely as her uniform, which she would have liked right now.

'I guess I can go exploring again, even though I've been every place there is around here--and maybe just maybe this time…..'

Standing up she stumbled a bit. She had been in her room since yesterday evening, think of ways to get out of the shrine. Her care taker Kitsu was especially sweet and kind toward her but she needed to see her family and friends again, else she go crazy. Slipping on her shoes,

'Thank kami they left these here.'

she walked towards the doors that led towards other parts of the shrine. Turning the white knobs she slid out of her room as quietly as possible. It always confused her that no matter how quite and sneaky she was, she always was caught by someone when she tried to escape. The thing that really got her though was no matter where she looked, she never saw any youkai around; other than Kitsu; and yet when called upon they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Sure she saw a youkai or two run around doing other things but where were the rest? She walked through the corridors down to a door she new was at the end. She was always in awe at what she looked at on the walls as she walked. It seemed that every time she did this the scene would change. Today she was walking through a dark meadow. The sky was sprinkled with stars a far as she could see—all glowing blue, purple, and white. There were pink clouds on the edges of it—a sharp contrast to the sky; that continued to move as she walked. There were two streaks from shooting stars that went towards the cloud that was in front of her, that gave off a blue tint. On the ground was dark, evergreen grass that rose in hills every once in awhile. She was captivated by the shear beauty of it all. 

a/n: I got this off of a picture someone drew though sadly I don't know who since I couldn't see the name at the end of the pic. 

She finally reached the door she was looking for. Stepping outside she was greeted by the bright sun. Shading her eyes she walked out onto the stone walkway. She continued to walk the path till she got to a tree. It reminded her so much of The Goshin Boku. She stopped at it and sat down--back leaning against it and knees tucked close to her chest, arms resting on top of them. This was the back of the shrine; a brilliant garden. It was also the best place to see the sunset. She didn't know how many times she had tried escape from back here. From what she could tell, if she could just get past the stupid watchmen, she could go on foot around to the front and toward the village. Then she could get someone to take her back to territory she was familiar with. Sighing she decided she would try again. Getting up from under the shade of the tree, she walked over to the railing along the garden. Peering over it, she saw the ground was level at some point but to get there you had walk or slide on a small patch of slanted land. Looking up from her task, she turned her head this way and that looking for anyone.

'No one, what a surprise'

Holding the railing with both her hands she jumped over the side. Now standing with her back towards the rail and her hands holding her up for dear life she turned around. She bent down to the ground and placed both her knees on it.  Carefully taking one of her hands off, she placed it on the ground in front of them; then doing the same with the other.

'So far so good'

As careful as she could be while looking back over her shoulder; she crawled backwards to the level ground, praying all the while that she wouldn't slip and fall. When she reached it, she let out the breath she had been holding. Getting up and dusting herself off, she looked at the woods. 

'I have to somehow get from these to the ones that led towards the front. Then I'll think of something from there.'

She took to the woods; navigating this way and that through the thick foliage, turning to look over her shoulder to make extremely sure no one was following her.  She saw some light at the end of the woods.

'Perfect the front of the shrine.'

Looking around she calculated how she was going to get through all this.

'Lets see... the butterfly demon has to be near; I can sense the youkai aura. There is foliage I can sneak into but I'd be in the open for a couple of seconds. That would risk getting caught. I can wait till I actually see the demon then make a break for it, but I bet it would smell my scent-- so I have to wait till it leaves; but then that would give the ones in the shrine more time to find me since I know they know I escaped by now. What is it that Inuyasha always told me……ahh...if you're down wind from a youkai then it won't find your scent. Thank you Inuyasha. Now the wind is blowing against me so if it flies overhead in the next few minutes and stays in front of me, I can reach the bushes and trees!'

Satisfied with her plan she waited for the youkai. Just as planned Rubi-Yue flew over her hiding spot on her normal rounds. As she flew over her, Kagome made a sprinted for the bushes. Safely hidden from view, she looked around once more to make sure she hadn't been spotted. Happy that she hadn't she crawled over to the safety of the woods. Getting up, she fast walked her way along the route the dirt path was. 

'Nearly there'

Suddenly she felt a tingle go up her spine. A youkai was near. She continued walking while looking around for the presence. It was nowhere. She continued looking, this time behind her—that's when she bumped into it.

"Ow….. hey"

 Landing on her rear, she rubbed her back while looking up. There in front of her was the youkai she had felt.

~

Sango blinked opened her eyes. She had been placed on a futon in the middle of Kaeda-baba-chan's hut--a little ways from the fire pit. Her wound had been cleaned and bandaged. She had a cloth on top of her head to keep her cool, a blanket to cover her up. Kirara was beside her head-curled up in sleep. 

'How did I get here? Last I remember is Houshi beside me checking my wounds'

"Ahh…fair Sango…you have finally awakened."

She turned her head to the side. There was Miroku on the other side of the fire, looking at her. She felt self-conscious with him staring at her so she turned her head—a small blush on her face. That's when she saw Shippo in front of her Hiraikotsu also looking at her. 

"Are you feeling better yet Sango?"

She was a little better than when she was at the battlefield, though her side hurt and she had a major headache.

"Yes Shippo, I'm feeling much better but how did I get here. We were on the battlefield last I remember."

"We had Kirara carry you back. You were too injured to walk and we didn't want to make you feel anymore pain by carrying you ourselves."

"Oh" She looked around the hut. "Where is Inu-Yasha?"

This time it was Miroku's turn to answer.

"He went out to Goshin Boku. He has been there a lot thinking about all that has happened. This has got me thinking also."

"About?"

"About Naraku and Kagome. I think that maybe Naraku may have her and is plotting to use her against us. It has been ten days since her disappearance and Naraku hasn't even tried to kill us or try to take the shards that we do have in our possession. If we do not find Kagome-sama soon, I fear for the worst."

She went back to staring at the ceiling. She really missed Kagome to. She was like her adopted sister. They always told each other most everything; something's though were made to be kept secret to yourself. After the first day Inu-Yasha had told them about there fight, they had started there search yet she was nowhere to be found. Which reminded her. She turned her head to look at Miroku.

"Houshi-sama, why'd you take Kirara?"

He looked up from the fire and back at her. He had been thinking the exact same thing as Sango had-- just in a different version. 

"I took Kirara so that we could get to the village faster. There was a rumor that in a village west of here, there was a strange girl who looked like Kikyo. Well of course Inu-Yasha wanted to go see if it was true, and Shippo wasn't going to stay here if he could go see Kagome-sama. So we all went to check it out. You, my fair Sango, were still asleep from the demon you slain yesterday for a village in the east. We, well I, decided you still needed sleep and so we left you here since we would be back soon. As you can see, it wasn't Kagome-sama and it was just a girl who had the same height and the same hair color as her from a different village."

'Well that explains waking up to nobody here.' "ArigatouHoushi-sama"

"Douitashimashite**"**

With that everyone went back there separate thoughts on what happened to Kagome. Not far away Inu-Yasha was in The Goshin Boku's branches having the worst time coming to terms with Kagome's disappearance. He looked up into the leaves-the sun casting their shadows on his face.

'I promise Kagome, I will find you.'

~TBC

New Words

------------------------------------------

 _Ishou – outfit _

 _Taijiya – demon exterminator ___

_Youkai-_ demon

_Onna-shujin_- mistress or master (I think)

_Yukata-_ sorta like a summer kimono

_Arigatou_- thank you

_Douitashimashite_- you are welcome

--------------------------------------------

**A/N:** the rest of my author note. _In the next chapter I will be answering some of the reviews to those who have questions on LD and just to answer all of you back._ This was not as long as I would have liked it to be but I need to get the A/N out to all of you. As you saw at the top I had written you guys a x-mas present called **_The Perfect Present_**. Go and R&R it plez. The reason is b/c I've already had two people want me to continue it. If enough people review and want the same…I'll consider it. That one was for the contest I entered and I was just something on a whim. But if you guys like it so much…I will give it some thought. I need you all to go to my name and read my bio by today or tomorrow. I have the progress on how my story(s) are coming along. Also for all you Kikyo haters, I hate to tell you…I don't loath her so much as to hatred, that is why I'm doing a one-shot on her. I probably won't get reviews for it, but it's for a friend who did this great picture of her. That's all for now. The rest of what I want to say is on my bio. Ciao till Chapter 5    ~_^


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Wow! I'm on a role. 2 updates and not that far apart. My demon will be introduced in this chapter. **WARNING**: when thinking of his outfit…think Sessho-maru's. explained better in little a/n in between describing. The rest of this is at the bottom ^_^

Shout outs:  I would like to thank **_Tiger of the Wind1_** for letting me use 2 of her characters from her own stories aka Rubi-Yue and Kitsu. Also would like to thank all of u for R&Ring ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------Chapters Music**__**

****

**_Meeting the demon_**– beginning "Rei Chikara" towards the end "Kagura's Theme" For this one...i just like how it sounds!

**_Sango sleeping_**– "Sango to Miroku" from "Inu-Yasha 3rd Ost #22"  

I have the long version and this scene is short so it will sorta go into the inuyasha scene unless you do like me and stop it when the scene is done

**_On to Inuyasha_**– "W-H-Y {original mix} from "My Will CDs, performed by Dream" 

_MY new fav Inu-yasha song _^-^

This song has the best upbeat dance tempo, great for fight scenes later! Also long.

****

**_Talk with Kitsu_**– "Aika"

****

**_End / beginning with talk about mistress_**- "Miko Kikyo"

------------------------------------------------------------

He looked down upon her as she looked up at him. He would never get tired of looking at her. She was sitting on the ground--legs in front of her at an angle. Her hand was still on her back but had stopped rubbing it, the other one supporting her weight at the side as she leaned back. Her hair was all around her shoulders, framing her face and head in black tresses; the same locks shining every once in awhile when the sun caught them. Her creamy skin was shadowed and lighted in the perfect way, so that her lovely features were more noticeable and defined. Her yukata-with its brilliant shade of light blue, fit her perfectly in color and other attributes. He had noticed her breathing had picked up when she had first saw him standing in front of her; heart accelerating in harmony with her breath. She was trying to calm her self. Then he was hit with it again, her lovely scent. Kami he loved it. 

As she watched him watch her; she noticed she had seen this demon before but only once. At the time she had been walking around the shrine and only caught a glimpse of him, since he had went into another room. He was a sight. His long silver-white locks were as gorgeous as Inu-Yasha's yet as long as Sessho-maru's. They cascaded down his back to his legs; waving as a gust of wind blew through them. He was in a haori that was snow white and closed like a kimono

(A/n you know...one piece folds over another then there's the sash. Also while thinking off his outfit...think Sessho-maru, just not as baggy of pants.)

yet wasn't as baggy as Inu-Yasha's; for his fit him well enough that it left the eye and mind wondering and yet let him move around comfortably. His sleeves were baggy and covered up his hands—the very tips a deep purple, the color coming up to his shoulders in a stripe-like pattern; the top that met his shoulder the thickest part. Each one on the end had the three strange symbols on it as Rubi-Yue's just instead of them in blue, pink and purple; they were a black, silver, and red. His pants were baggy but were the same as the haori in leaving the mind to wonder. On his feet were what looked like black shoes. On the top of his chest, near his neck there was a triangular piece of dark lavender cloth that was jagged on the ends on the inside and outside. In the center of it—attached to his ishou; there was a purple-blue jewel that was in an upside down tear drop shape, the top being surrounded by silver plating. The same three symbols as on his sleeves were under it on the collar going towards the purple stripe on his right shoulder. The sash around his waist was thin but thick enough to hold the scabbard on the side—the ends long and thick so they hung down in front of his pants, waving in the wind like his hair. It was also a purple color just at the very ends it was a midnight black. The black went in a stripe shape on the sides; blending into the purple, as it descended to the center were it was tied. There were elaborate designs done in silver on the black part and the bow, where it tied in front.  Since his arms were crossed in front of his chest, she could see his sharp claws under the sleeves and was frightened at what he could do to her with those. She also saw a red slash on his left wrist above his hand.  He wore no armor, yet she new that that didn't mean he didn't have any. When she looked up toward his face she gasped. His eyes, they were and icy lavender blue and held such a dominate power that one would gladly listen to anything he said. His face was set in a stony expression yet was beautiful none the less. On his forehead was a silver sun-- which looked remarkably like Rubi-Yue's; his bangs splitting in the center so you could see it. His ears were pointed, telling her she was dealing with a full youkai.

She looked up at him for what seemed like a millennium. Finally calmed and back to normal she spoke to him.

"You have come to take me back to the shrine have you not. So why haven't you yet?"

He looked down at her with his hard glare—though it was just a front. She had guts for speaking to him even though she was frightened. He could smell the fear coming off of her ten-fold.

"You dare to try and escape my onna-shujin yet again. You have quite some courage redi-Kagome.

She gasped in shock

"How demon, do you know my name."

He laughed. It was a beautiful sound that judging from his face and eyes, she though he would never have been able to make. He bent down to her level on his legs. Now in front of her, eye to eye, he grabbed her chin in his clawed hand. Staring into her eyes he spoke.

"My onno-shujin knows everything about you. That's how I know your name redi-Kagome. I know you travel with a monk, a kitsune, a taijiya, and a hanyou, searching for the fragments of the Shikon no Tama that you happen to shatter. I know of the oni Yura of the Hair, another hanyou that wants the jewel for himself...Naraku, and of the hanyou's lost love brought back to life by the oni Urasue. What was her name again….oh yes Kikyo. I also know you are her reincarnate. As you see redi-Kagome, I know a lot about you and your travels. 

He smirked--showing her one of his glistening white fangs, and dragged her face closer to his; almost to the point that they were going to kiss. Her eyes were opened in shock. How could one person know so much about her, and just what was this demon think he was doing. Her eyes then narrowed at him. She slapped him on the cheek. He moved his hand away from her face, and she moved back.

"Don't you dare ever touch me again demon."

His head was turned to the side. She had slapped him quite hard for a mortal. He put the hand that was holding her up to his cheek--which had a red handprint on it. When he touched it, it stung him. No one had ever dared to hit him. He stood and looked at her, the same cold expression as before.

"You have spunk redi-Kagome. No one has ever dared to hit me before. Usually I would kill the person or youkai who dared, but my onno-shujin would kill me if I did. Come she is waiting for you."

She looked at him with spite. This was one demon she would not trust. He had just tried to kiss her. That would have been her first kiss and that bastard would have taken it away. She stood up as she watched him return to the dirt path that led back to the shrine. 

'Might as well go back and see what this onno-shujin wants with me. That and I want some answers as to why she knows so much about me.'

She followed his retreating form, staying a good distance behind. 

~

In the hut; Sango was asleep on the futon with Kirara next to her head, Miroku watching over her from the other side of the fire. Shippo was off with Kaeda to tend to another villager that had gotten hurt. Suddenly Kirara's ears pricked up. She lifted her head from its resting place on her paws and opened her red eyes. She stood and looking out the door, focused on the sound she had heard. Walking carefully so she wouldn't wake Sango, she walked towards the grass mat door, pushed it aside with her nose and went outside. As all this was going on, Miroku watched her strange behavior. Normally he would have followed her to see what was happening but he didn't want to leave Sango alone. He went back to stroking the fire with the stick and watching his beloved sleep.

~ 

Kirara walked into the forest, still intent on listening to the sound. From what she could tell it sounded like a bunch of grunting and pants. Walking into a clearing she saw Inuyasha. He was practicing with Tetsusaiga, swinging it in graceful motions. It looked sort of like he was doing a weapons dance. His red haori top and undershirt were in a pile on the side. His body was covered in sweat, like he had been doing this for hours. It glistened in the sun as he continued his training. Some of his hair was stuck to his back, the rest bouncing upon it as he jumped in the air and landed. His two white ears were turning this way and that, listening to the sounds of the forest. He jumped up into the air, turning around and slashing with tetsusaiga at the invisible enemy. He then proceeded to draw his sword back over his head, bringing it down with a powerful force.  He took a step back and drew his elbow back at the same time, slashing through the air, a motion used to stab someone through the stomach. After that he took the hilt and turned the sword vertical, the point facing the ground. He dug it into the earth and sat down, falling back on his back. He put his hands underneath his head and rested on them. He was panting hard; face and body now covered with more sweat. He closed his eyes, ears still listening for sounds. He thought that training with tetsusaiga would take his mind off of Kagome, yet it hadn't.

'Kagome'

 He still missed her dearly and was worried for her safety. That and the fact that he had Naraku still to worry about didn't help either. He heard a rustle in the bushes and turned his head—opening his eyes at the same time. He saw the cream-colored fire cat walkout and towards him. She reached him and sat down—two tails twitching in rhythm. She tilted her head to the side to assess him. He sat up then stood. Grabbing tetsusaiga again he raised it out of the ground. The fang glistened as the sun hit it. He then turned back to the fire cat who had been watching him.

"Kirara. Transform into you true form so I can practice the Kaze no Kizu"

She complied with a mew. A swirl of fire escaped from under her, growing into a giant fire shield. When it exploded, in its place stood the fire cat in her true form. She got into position on the other side of the opening; Inu-yasha doing the same. He closed his eyes, feeling out when to strike.  The swirls of wind formed around the two in different colors creating what looked like barriers around there owners; allowing him to concentrate on the area. He drew his hands back positioning for the attack. The two forms of wind collided, creating a white light that crackled and moved with energy. 

"Now!"

~

They had made it back to the shrine in complete silence. Now she was back in her room, sitting on the futon yet again.

'All that hard work and I get caught again. Man this is so not my day. Yet…..I wonder who that arrogant demon was. All I got to know was what he looked like. What's his name?'

Right when she was thinking about his name, Kitsu burst into the room and into her arms; clinging to her like she would disappear. As she spoke to her, her voice was rattled with sobs.

"Kagome-sama…I thought you were gone forever. I came in to get you for your bath and you had left. I was worried. I went and told my onno-shujin and she sent the demon after you. Why do you always leave Kagome-sama? Don't you want to stay here with my onno-shujin…with me? You always want to stay here with me yes yes."

She wrapped her arms around the kit, pulling her into a hug. Contrary to popular belief, she had grown very fond of Kitsu; almost as much as she had with Shippo. But she couldn't stay here forever. She was the priestess of the Shikon no Tama and she had a duty to fulfill. She proceeded to speak in a motherly voice to calm her.

"Kitsu….I would love to stay here with you…but I have a duty as a priestess. That and I have a family of my own that I have to see again. I also miss my friends very much and wish to see them."

She pulled away from her to look at her face. Her amber eyes held tears that wouldn't fall. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her yukata, smiling at the kit.

"Do you understand?"

Kitsu looked at her. She understood and new one day she would leave. Though she didn't want her to. Wrapping her small arms around her neck, she put on a smile and hugged her.

"I understand Kagome-sama"

Smiling back she lifted the kit off of her and onto the floor. Now to try and get some answers out of her. 

"Kitsu. Your onno-shujin…do you know why she wants me here? I mean do you know why she brought me here in the first place?"

Now a bit happier than before, Kitsu was in front of her on her knees; tail swishing back and forth.

"I do not know Kagome-sama. She has been very worried as of late, but I do not know why. She also has been very busy preparing something in her oooku, but only two people know what, my onno-shujin of course and the demon."

'Kuso. Figures the only other person around here who would know something is that bastard.' "Arigatou Kitsu. You have been of much help."

"Douitashimashite" 

"One more thing Kitsu. Do you know the name of that demon?"

"Ashikarazu but I do not. I'm only allowed to call him demon with the other youkai or in front of him tatsujin."

"Why tatsujin?"

"Because he is the second most powerful demon here after my onno-shujin. Rubi-Yue the third. There is a fourth though I can not tell you who."

She stood up and got ready to leave. 

"Kagome-sama. Don't worry; I'm sure my onno-shujin will call you in soon to see her. I have to go now. Adiosu Kagome-sama."

"Adiosu"

She left through the way she had come in. Leaning back on the futon--her hands under her head, she stared at the ceiling. 

'Just what is so important that you had to have me brought here onno-shujin?'

~TBC

R&R plez. I need to know what you guys think. ^_^

New words

------------------------------------------

_Redi_– one way to say lady

_Oni_- ogre

_Oooku_- palace's ladies chambers

Adiosu- goodbye

Ashikarazu- I'm sorry

Tatsujin- master

--------------------------------------------

""-talking

''-thinking

~-scene change

DISCLAIMER:  I _really don't want to say it but I must. I don't own Inuyasha and co. or some off the characters in here. T_T Though I should be happy cuz I still have mine ^_^_

**A/N**:   I hope you all read the a/n on the last chapter.  Again this was not as long as I would have liked it to be, but hey you got to see what the demon that kidnapped her looks like right. No names just yet. Sorry. Again, for those of you who haven't read the a/n on chappy four go read it. And the ones who haven't read **_The Perfect Present_, go read that too and tell me if you want me to continue. Also for those who want to know what im working on, go to my bio and read. Now for the responses to the reviewers. Oh thank you all for R&Ring. ^_^**

Reviews starting with chappy 1

_Darkside685_- thank you some much for the support. 

_Kaoru-890_- thanks, I'm glad you like it so far and I hope u contin to read.

_Lare_- Thanks for the support also. I hope you continue to read. And don't worry, soon towards the middle all the characters and especially inu will have more parts! Just need to explain all this unfortunately.

_Sweet*T1_- You're a sweet heart! I'm slowly getting better with the grammar thing. Thanks for pointing it out.  I hope you contin to read and when you're story(s) is or are back up, ill try to be the first to review! Also about Kikyo…I sorta need her for later….so I cant kill her off so soon kay. Sorry! Besides like in the a/n note...i don't loathe her to the point of hatred…I just don't like what she's doing to kag and inu. 

_BlackHeartCrimsonTears_- Thanks for the complement. I hope I hear from you again!

_Sakura-chan_- Don't worry. I will try and thanks 

_MKC4 _- Thanks. And I will try to update soon. I also will tell all of you if I have to disappear on you for a while b/c of something kay.

_Bloodbunny_- Thank you

_Spuffylover_- Thanks. And as for what mistress wants…..you'll just have to wait and see. I hope I don't disappoint you if I cant think of anything good for her. 

_Moonmage_- Thanks. Continue to R&R kay!

_Dark mirth_- thank you so much. I'm glad you like it thus far

Now for a special thank you. I would like to thank **_Tokia_**. 

She has been with me even before I posted the story up. THANK YOU! Gives you a gigantic hug! And hurry up and update! I'm still waiting for my Author Alert to tell me you posted up the next chappy! ^_^

That's it. I will try to get chapter 6 (technically its 5) out soon! Byz for now!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Everything is at the bottom this time so you can get on with the story ^_~

"Kagome-sama."

She felt a slight shake on her shoulders, then slightly felt someone crawling on her stomach.

"Kagome-sama"

The person continued to shake her shoulders, trying without success to wake her. Finally irritated she opened her eyes in two small slits. She could make out a wavy, blurred form above her but was just too comfortable to get up right now. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. The shaking continued till she batted the person away with her hand and turned on her side towards the doors. Crawling back on her, she shook her again a couple more times. Kagome ignored it and turned back on her backside, pulling the white fur up around her shoulders more. Now fully mad because she wouldn't wake up and she had been tossed off in the process; the person in general crawled back on her—sitting on her stomach, and crossed her arms to her chest-her brows coming together in a frown. Suddenly her face brightened up in a devious smile. She moved carefully over Kagome to her right ear—then taking a deep breath…

 "KAGOME-SAMA!!"

She bolted strait up on the futon, still slightly sleepy but more awake then before. Clutching the white fur in a death grip and blinking her eyes to get the blurriness out, she searched around the room for the culprit who had scared her half to death. Not seeing the person she looked down at her lap, having felt a slight weight there. There was Kitsu lying on her back, smiling at her like nothing had happened—tail swishing back and forth in the air.

"Good morning Kagome-sama"

She looked at the kit like she was crazy, heart beating a mile per second. How could such a small creature have such a loud voice? And to disturb her from her sleep to…

'Wait sleep? When did I fall asleep?'

She let go of her fur cover and rubbed her eyes with her palms. Stretching her limbs above her head, she popped all the kinks out of her back and shoulders. She breathed in calming breaths, trying to soothe the remainder of her racing heart down.  Then looking back at the troublemaker in her lap, she picked Kitsu up and set her on the floor beside her futon. Kitsu sat down with her legs crossed and both her hands in front of her. She was leaning towards her but not far enough to fall over. Tilting her small head to look at her, she smelled a strong scent of fear coming off her in waves.

"Kagome-sama I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to wake you yes yes. I'm very sorry for scaring you but you just wouldn't wake up. You are a very deep sleeper yes yes?"

She looked at the cub. Her yell had indeed scared her. She did have to admit that she was a deep sleeper sometimes, especially when in such quite surroundings. Holding a hand to her chest, she finally calmed down enough to speak. 

"Kitsu, why'd you wake me? You have never done that before. Usually you let me sleep in for as long as I want."

Looking at her with her amber orbs, she smiled so big Kagome could see her sharp canines. Standing up, she clasped her paws together in front of her and jumped up and down happily on her hind paws—hair and outfit bouncing in perfect rhythm around her small body.

"Kagome-sama my onno-shujin finally wants to see you. She has sent me to fetch you to her oooku."

~

"Kirara!"

Looking with her brown eyes, she could see her companion walking towards them; Miroku having moved the mat-grass door frame to the side to let some light into the dark hut. Said fire-cat walked inside the hut battered and bruised, slowly walking over to Sango who was out of the futon and making a stew in the kennel over the fire pit. Her dark brown hair was down and covered her back. She was still bandaged around her chest and right shoulder but she was a lot stronger and able to move around more. She also had a striped pink and white blanket draped around both her shoulders and wrapped around her body to keep the monks wandering eyes off of a certain place on her chest. Kirara dropped down in front of her in pain and fatigue—giving a struggled mew greeting to her. Sango picked her up gently, putting her in her arms, cuddling and stroking her dirtied cream fur absentmindedly. 

'Oh poor Kirara. What happened to you?'

Not soon after Inu-Yasha came into the hut not in any better shape. He was leaning on Tetsusaiga like a walking stick, red haori top ripped and torn. He had bad wounds on his arms and upper chest in the shape of claw marks, a medium sized hole in his stomach. Both of his snow white ears was flat against his head, still edgy from what had happened-his hair in a complete mess that matched his appearance. Miroku looked at him after he had finished assessing Kirara with his green eyes. Leaving his staff in the corner he got up to help the wounded hanyou sit down inside. After he got him in, he helped the hanyou to the futon Sango had occupied and made him lie on his back across it. He took Tetsusaiga and laid it next to him-- then moving from him and not saying a word, he went to get Kagome-sama's bag from behind the second mat door located between the main room and Kaeda baba chan's herb room.  He came back out and went over to the hanyou--sitting next to him cross-legged. Removing both the red haori top and undershirt, he proceeded to take out the white medical box, opened it, and started to clean and bandage him up—Sango doing the same with Kirara a few inches away from them. While doing his work the monk finally spoke.

"Inu-Yasha what happened out there to cause this?"

His eyes were closed from the burning sensation of the medicine and he turned his head to the side so his sensitive nose wouldn't get too much of the scent in it. 

"We were attacked by a possessed black ookami youkai while I was training with Kirara. Usually he would have been easy to take out except he had three jewel shards in his forehead. Kirara helped a lot with weakening him and I finished him with Tetsusaiga, but not without getting some wounds first." 

He flinched a little as Miroku continued to rub the medicine on his wounds. 

"Monk, get the jewels out of my right haori sleeve and add it to the little collection we still have."

"Hai Inu-Yasha but only after I finish bandaging your wounds. What has been on my mind though is that you never get this seriously wounded when fighting. Is it because Kagome-sama is gone?"

He stared at the wall, eyes holding grief but quickly covering it up before anyone saw. 

"Just hurry up and finish monk, by this time tomorrow Kirara and I should be healed. Well Kirara's wounds will be and it will take a couple of days for my stomach wound but we will continue our search for Kagome then since Sango can move around now and I will be fine enough to walk."

Miroku did as he was told, helping the hanyou turn over to his back so he could spread medicine over the wound and bandage it. He knew that for Inu-Yasha the answer to his question was yes. 

~

Kagome stared at the kit with wide brown eyes. Finally she was going to meet the mysterious onno-shujin. Standing up from off the futon she walked over to the doors wanting to get this meeting over with and find out why she was brought here in the first place. She had noticed when she got up that her yukata was all wrinkled from her sleep and that her black hair was a mess but she didn't care. Right when she was about to open the doors she felt a tug at the edge of the yukata. 

"Kagome-sama you have to get ready to meet my onno-shujin. You can not meet her like you are. She will be very disappointed yes yes. Everyone who goes to her has to be presentable."

She stopped her pursuit of going to Kitsu's onno-shujin and let the cub push her by the legs back to the futon. Sitting back down with her legs to the side of her body, she watched to kit with careful eyes. Happy she had got her to stay, Kitsu ran over on her four paws to the right corner of where the doors were. There had been a white screen placed there—an elaborate design decorating the front in a multiple display of colors. She went behind it and came back around with her uniform held over her head by her small arms. It looked better than before. All the rips had been sewn up and it had been washed and looked as close to perfection as one could get. 

"Here you go Kagome-sama. I was the one who changed you into the yukata since this was ruined. I hope you like it. You do like it yes yes?"

She walked back over to the futon with ease while holding her hands out with the uniform. She nodded her head up and down looking for her approving smile. Kagome took the uniform from her and held it up piece by piece. She was very happy she had it back and that it was fixed. Setting the pieces down on the end of the futon she picked up Kitsu and gave her a gigantic hug.

"Thank you Kitsu. I absolutely love it."

She giggled; glad she had made Kagome-sama happy. Getting out of the hug she bounded towards the doors.

"Now you stay here Kagome-sama. I have to go get your bath ready and then after you finish washing and getting prepared, we will go see my onno-shujin yes yes."

"Yoshi"

With that Kitsu left to go get her bath ready.

Kagome sat there on the futon thinking after Kitsu had left. She had been doing that a lot lately when she had failed to escape without getting caught. She laid back down on her side, elbow resting on the pillow and head resting on her hand. With her other hand she started to draw designs on the futon with her finger.

'Why did she want me? Why am I so important? Sure like the demon said I am the reincarnate of the Priestess Kikyo though I don't think of myself as such. I'm me and that's all to it. Besides, It's not like I'm really good at shooting a bow and arrow yet I am getting better."

She stopped her doodling on the futon and reached her hand inside her yukata. She pulled out the Shikon no Tama fragment she had on the small beaded chain. She held the small jewel piece in between her thumb, middle and index fingers; while it glowed its pinkish-purple light on them. As she stared at it, she could have sworn she saw a small movement inside it. She continued looking at it, its reflection in her two chocolate orbs, while she started to think again.

'I wonder why they didn't take it away from me. I mean usually all types of demons would try and take it from me and yet they had the perfect chance and left it. This jewel, this thing that has caused so much pain and suffering to everyone I've meet has the power to do good or evil. So if this onno-shujin was evil, she would have ordered me dead and took the jewel. So does this mean she's good? And if so does this mean she has something planned for me? What if she does? What could she possibly…'

She was cut off when she heard the door start to move open. She put the jewel back inside her yukata and sat up on the futon the way she had been when the kit had left. Kitsu walked inside and looked at Kagome. Something was wrong, she could barely smell it but she had a weird scent coming off her. Ignoring it she went up to her smiling while grabbing her hand with both her small ones at the same time.

"Come Kagome-sama it is time to get ready. The bath is all nice and ready and my onno-shujin had some of her potions put into the water. I will make you smell all nice yes yes. I will take your clothes to you when you are done. All you have to do is ring the bell and I will come yes yes. By the time you are done, you will look ready to see my onno-shujin."

As she had been explaining all the procedures to Kagome, she had dragged her through a series of halls out to a bath house. It looked better than the ones you usually saw in the Sengoku Jidai. On the outside it looked like a small brown hut, but on the inside it was bigger than it appeared. In the middle of the ground was a man-made bathing hole, filled with steaming water that had been fired and brought in bucket by bucket—two or three steps leading into it. To Kagome it looked like it was a small version of a hot spring just with a wooden floor around it. There was a wooden bucket on the far side of the hut, hot steam rising from it. There were two cloths near it on the left side; one was to wrap around herself after her bath and the other one which was on the rim of a wooden bucket was to wash herself with. Next to it on the right was a silver bell and a brown brush; on the right wall was a medium sized window so some light could get into the room. It was covered with what looked to her, a light green silk curtain. The room smelled like rose petals, a nice simple scent to ones senses-especially to those of demons. She stood there looking around the space. Kitsu lead her to the bucket then told her she would be back when she was ready. Kagome turned away from admiring the bath hole to watch Kitsu leave through the door. Turning back to the bucket after the door closed she got ready. Stripping out of the yukata, she stooped down to the bucket-balancing on her feet. She took the cloth and dunked it under the hot water, rung it out, and then wiped her body with it. When she was done with the task of thoroughly cleansing herself she grabbed her first towel, bell, and brush then went over to the hole. Walking on the steps carefully she place the items on the edge then sunk into the warm water up to her head, her black locks floating on the water behind her. She let the water relax her muscles for a few minutes in serenity. After she was done she got out of the water, hair clinging to her back, and wrapped the towel around her body—drying herself off at the same time. She rung the silver bell and waited for Kitsu. Soon the kit came in with her uniform for she had been waiting outside the hut in order to hear the bell. She left her to finish getting ready. Kagome slipped on her garments-- happy to have them finally back on her, and ran the towel through her hair once more to get out the remaining water. She picked up the brush and ran it through her hair in soft motions, freeing the mass of locks of any tangles. After she had felt that her hair was as good as it was going to get she stepped outside to see Kitsu waiting for her. Feeling refreshed and clean Kagome happily walked after Kitsu back into the main shrine building, fully anxious to be meeting the person who had brought her here. The two walked through the interior of the building to two doors that led to the onno-shujin oooku. The doors were made to be slid open and were of white screen with wooden frames around them painted light blue. Kitsu went down on her knees and leaned her body down forward—arms sticking out on each side of her body as she bowed. She kept her head up a ways so she could talk, some off her orange hair falling over her shoulders. She spoke in a low yet loud voice to the person on the other side.

"My onno-shujin. I have Kagome-sama here as you have instructed me to do."

A soft voice answered her call

"Bring her in"

~

In a dark room of the castle sits a lonely figure. He is covered in the darkness, a dark purple miasma mist surrounding his castle in a fog; all the plants and crops dead or dieing. We can barely see that  he is sitting on a futon behind the screen door—one leg up holding his arm the other leg tucked underneath the first, when a dark red light eminates from his body outlining it so that only his shadowed form is the only thing you can see. His head is down looking at the end of the futon, some of his wavy dark hair is put up in a ponytail—the rest framing his shoulders down to his waist; his body dressed in the clothes of a lord. He is reciting something under his breath over and over from a scroll laid out neatly in front of him…

_Protected yet hidden_

_Controls yet controlled_

_Powerful yet gives power_…

His mouth turns up in a wicked grin; eyes glowing a dull bright red to magnify his malice features. When he speaks, his cold voice sends a chill down your back, his words holding a much deeper and sinister meaning from how he says it. 

"I have finally found you after all this time."

~TBC

R&R plez ^_^

**A/N**:

*O_o peeks from behind computer chair * I'm so sorry this couldn't be out sooner * hides behind it again* don't kill me kay cuz I have good reasons. 

One I've been very busy with tons of work. Another thing is the sudden case of writers block that I suddenly happen to get regarding this chapter but lets look on the bright side, I have a really neat chapter already written for later in the story! and my other stories got some work done on them! The progress is in my author's page.

I really tried to get this out sooner, really I did. I will try really hard on the next one but I cant promise anything. I know there are probably some grammar mistakes but I will later repost this with the corrections. Also I forgot to mention three important facts. 

Number 1 when kagome was kidnapped she had a small jewel fragment around her neck. 

Two in my story the inu gang has miroku or sango protect a very small amount of shards incase something happens to Kags. 

Third is that kags bag was a Kaeda's hut. 

That's all for now. Ciao till later and plz R&R ^_^

Shout outs:  I would like to thank **_Tiger of the Wind1_** for letting me Rubi-Yue and Kitsu. Thanks ^_^

New words

------------------------------------------

_Ookami_- one way to say wolf

_Yoshi_ – All right!

--------------------------------------------

No new music for this chapter. I couldn't think of any good songs for it. Till later!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: stuff at bottom ^_^

Kitsu stood from her bowing position and looked at Kagome with her amber eyes. She knew that today was the day the she would leave. She walked over to her and hugged her legs wanting, needing to get hugged in return. Kagome stood there watching her confused. Deciding she would return the hug, she picked up the kit around her waist and did just that. Kitsu put her arms around her neck and just stayed that way; content that Kagome had returned it. Removing her arms, she moved back away from her to see her face. She put on a smile that showed all her canines though it didn't fully reach her eyes. She managed to squirm out of her grasp and jumped from her arms onto the ground, balancing on her four paws. Standing back up on her two hind ones she took a deep breath and turned to leave. Before she left though she turned her head around and spoke to her; her small back facing Kagome. 

"Adiosu Kagome-sama. It was really nice meeting you. I hope we meet again soon yes, yes."

She said it with such sadness that would have ones heart broken. Saying her final goodbye and turning her head back around, she started walking away with her head down, sad she was losing her friend, but to her it felt like she was losing her family all over again for Kagome had become her adoptive mother like she had to Shippo.

"Adiosu Kitsu."

Kagome watched her till she turned the corner and was away from sight. Turning back towards the door with a few tears sparkling in her eyes, she also took a deep breath and slid it open. Walking in she saw the same thing the demon had just she was drawn to the jewel inside the built in box. It glittered and shined in the light like a bunch of diamonds, and was a nice contrast to the dark violet pillow. It produced a light pink color, small swirls of white or light purple light flashing through it and into the interior of the box, making it shine those colors.  She didn't understand why but it felt like it was calling to her. Shaking her head a little she turned to the person in front of it. She was sitting on her knees with her hands in front of her. She had on the robes of one of royalty, meaning she had on seven layers of clothing, which fanned around her arms and behind her body.  The first layer that covered her body was a pale yellow though, she could only see the fabric the stuck out underneath the others and not the entire thing. The next colors were a light blue, a cream color, fuchsia, olive green, light pink and the top that covered the rest was light lavender. The top part was decorated with scattered, big, dark blue flowers; with a medium light blue flower on the side of it, laying a ways on top of the bigger blue ones.  Near the flowers and also scattered on the robe were dark purple spots that were four dots together and went in diamond shaped patterns. Her dark, black hair shined in the light and was as long as her robes, spreading out behind her back along her outfit.  On top of her head, to the sides stood two cones made of her hair, making it look like she had small cat ears. On the left side near the cone, pulled back slightly was a single white lilac flower; the edges being a deep purple. Her face was in a serene expression and her eyes are what captivated her. They were a silver-gray with a tiny hint of what looked to her gold around the edge. Her eyelids were covered with a deep purple eye shadow and her bangs had been pulled back, letting you see her two pointed ears and a yellowish-gold sun painted on her forehead. On one of her ears was a silver earring that looked like a crescent moon on its side facing up; on the other was a gold full sun. Her lips were painted a deep blood red color and her skin was a pale white.  As Kagome was studying her, the person in general smiled a small smile of amusement. Apparently she had never seen someone the likes of her before. 

"Redi-Kagome, please have a seat."

Kagome came out of stupior and looked down. She was right near a pillow facing the onno-shijin. Blushing a little for feeling stupid, having been gawking, and not knowing when she had walked up to the pillow, she sat down on her knees with her hands in her lap, looking at her. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as they just sat there;  Kagome's head being down and looking at her fidgeting hands; the onno-shijin watching her movements carefully as if deciding wither or not she had the right person. Finally tired of the silence Kagome decided to speak.

"Onno-shijin, why have you brought me here and what do you want with me?"

She looked right back up into her eyes waiting for her answer. The onno-shijin closed her eyes and spoke in her soft voice.

"I have brought you here to fulfill a request. You are a growing priestess with great spiritual powers and I have been watching you ever since I first felt your presence here in the Sengoku Jidai. You are the one to fulfill the prophecy and make sure that this precious stone does not fall into the wrong hands. I have chosen you above all the rest mainly because you have a kind heart that will not be foiled by darkness as quickly as some of the others, and you have in your procession something that conspires with what I'm about to give you."

As she was saying all this, the symbol on her head glowed in a bright yellow light then dulled. Soon Kagome felt a gust of wind fly by her, moving her hair in front of her then settling back down on her shoulders. She saw there were two demons now in front of her, their backs facing her and bowing on one of their knees with their heads down. She recognized them instantly as being the demon and the butterfly demon. The demon spoke first.

"You have called us onno-shijin?"

"Yes. You may get up and get on either side of me after you get the two gifts within the box."

They did as they were told and went to retrieve the items. They returned soon after with the butterfly demon holding the package and the demon holding the jewel. She then felt the strange power again; just this one was different. Looking down she noticed the Shikon no Tama was reacting to something. Taking it out of her shirt she held up the fragment and noticed it was pulsating its pinkish-purple light brighter than it ever had before. It was pulsating with power and when she looked away from it and up at the other jewel, it was doing the same thing. Curiosity and shock lined her face while the onno-shijin didn't look surprised at all.

"Just as I thought, you are the right one. I see you are curious as to know what this is. Well this stone is the Taikou no Tama, a sister jewel to the Shikon no Tama. It was forged by my clan millions of years ago, around the same time as Midoriko but a few centuries after. It is used in a way to contour the Shikon no Tama so to speak. Because of your purifying powers and because you are the owner of the Shikon no Tama, I entrust you to guard this with your life and to protect it from evil though you can tell not a soul about it. I never knew or was told how it worked or what the jewel itself does. I do not know if there are side-effects as to possessing it or if it gives its owner a power. It is not fully purified, and that is what has me worried. Especially since I feel a great evil is coming this way and this beast would contort it towards darkness to do its bidding. But redi-Kagome with everything you have been told, do you accept this responsibility?"

She looked back down at the floor, different emotions fighting to take control of her face. 

'Effects, what kind of effects? And a great evil? A sister jewel to the Shikon no Tama. Sango never told us of a sister jewel. Do I want to take this responsibility even if something happens to me? The two jewels react to one another, so it's my duty to protect it but…'

She looked back up into her silver-gray eyes, a look of determination in her brown ones.

"I accept the duty onno-shijin, no matter what the cost." 

She said the last part softly, almost as if she was dreading her decision.

"Arigatou redi-Kagome. Shiruba-ken, give the jewel to her."

The demon walked up to her and handed her the pillow. But before he went back to his onno-shijin he smirked, showing her both of his sharp fangs, a look of lust in his eyes. She looked back at him, shivered, and then took the jewel within her fingers—looking at it as it continued to pulse with power. She then placed it within a hidden pouch in her uniform that Kitsu had put in. She had noticed it when she was getting dressed and also noticed it was near the scar were the Shikon no Tama was ripped from her body. Looking back up to the onno-shijin she looked from her to the butterfly demon.

"Umm…onno-shijin, houmei and what is the other demon's since I now know the demon on your right is called Shiruba-ken.

"Ah yes. Gomen redi-Kagome. I'm called Raira and she is called Rubi-yue. We also have another gift for you."

"Another gift?"

"Hai. Rubi-yue"

The butterfly demon went to her and handed her the package, then went back to her onno-shijin's side.

"That redi-Kagome is two things. The first item in the package is a battle suit. It will help you when you're fighting demons. You can wear it under your uniform if you wish or just wear it and not your uniform at all. It is made of a special fur that will protect you from almost anything, like fire and sword slashes. The second item there is a flute that will put anyone to sleep when played. It also will call me when you play a special song on it if you ever need any help."

Raira took out a flute from the inside her robes left sleeve that would look similar to Kagome's. It was a dark piece of black wood with two reddish-brown stripes near the end were you blew into it. Hers had a green leaf painted on the end that was a sharp contrast to the color of the wood. She sent a silent command to the two demons beside her to block their hearing to what she was about to do. She put the flute up to her mouth and started the play. It was a sweet song that was mysterious, melancholy, yet soothing at the same time. As she continued to play small blue waves of energy came from underneath Raira and circled her body, making her glow a light blue. The energy slowly moved from over Raira to Kagome and wrapped around her body, engulfing her in the same blue light. The song was making her very sleepy just listening to it. Her eyes were closing but she forced them awake again. It didn't last long as she started to sway and her eye lids just got heavier the harder she tried to keep them open. No longer able to stay awake, she started to fall to the floor in deep sleep. She never hit it because Shiruba-ken caught her right before she got there. Taking the flute from her mouth, Raira looked at Kagome, sad she had to do that but it was necessary. 

"Shiruba-ken, take her to a secluded part of the forest near her friends. I have felt that you hold feelings for the girl but forget them and don't do anything stupid. She is meant to be with the hanyou and I will not allow you to mess with the fates."

She reached inside her robes again and took out a small bottle. Inside was a glowing white sphere. 

"Take this and when you get there let it out and into her mind. It should erase everything out of her memory but what is of importance that I have told her. I will have a kitsune shrink down the package using some of its fox magic."

She called in an old kitsune who was near by telepathically using the sun painted on her forehead. He came in and bowed before his mistress and did as he was told; leaving as soon as he was finished. Shiruba-ken nodded to his onno-shijin, got the bottle, and then lifted the girl up in his arms-- grabbing the package on the way up and putting it in his kimono. He went outside and down the path that got him to the barrier. Walking through it with his precious package tucked close to him, his lifted up into the sky on what looked like a cloud. Usually he would have run, but he didn't want to wake her up. He flew in the sky sitting down, Kagome tucked in his lap so she wouldn't fall. 

~

They were on a full out search again looking for Kagome. Inu-Yasha stuck to the ground and Miroku and Sango were on Kirara in the sky. Shippo had to stay behind because Inu-Yasha thought he would just be a distraction. Not wanting to cause yet another argument, they all agreed much to Shippo's disappointment. Kirara flew like she was running on the ground, her fire clad paws moving in rhythm with each other. Sango fisted her hands tighter in her fur, leaning closer to her as she did so. She was dressed in her kimono with her taijiya outfit underneath it. Miroku followed suit, holding onto his golden staff that was around Sango's waist but far enough down as to not hurt her wound.  

'Kagome where are you. We've searched all around the village and the forest.' "Kirara pick up speed. We need to cover more ground"

Roaring in response, the fire-cat did as she was told. Sango looked over to the left side to see if she would spot anyone that faintly resembled Kagome, Miroku doing the same thing as her on the right. After not seeing anything he looked up ahead to the spot they were heading to.

"Lady Sango. We should check that clearing up ahead."

She looked. I was a great distance away from where they were, but they could make it there soon if Kirara went quicker.

"Hai Houshi-sama; I see it and we will go check it out. Kirara try to go faster."

She got another roar in response and they were off.

~

He was running with all his might to get to the spot, ignoring the pain in his chest. Jumping from the treetops to the forest floor he continued to run with all his might, silver hair flowing behind him. He had to find her no matter what it took.

~

Shiruba-ken descended from the sky towards the clearing. He could smell that her friends were coming and soon. He gently stepped off the cloud onto the ground. He walked to the middle of the spot and set her down in the soft grass. He bent down next to her and moved her bangs out of her eyes and away from her forehead. Taking out the bottle his onno-shijin gave him, he uncorked the lid letting the white sphere float out of it. He caught it on the end of his claw, the object just floating there. Directing it to her forehead he let the object absorb into her skin then memory. Looking at her on last time he ran his claw down the side of her face and got up. He sniffed the air again and caught the scent of the hanyou. He was coming quicker than he had expected.  He quickly got the package out of his kimono then bent down to place it under Kagome's shirt were it wouldn't be found by her friends. Getting up he turned from her with one last look and ran back to where his onno-shijin was waiting.

~

He had finally made it to his destination. He ran into the clearing looking around once he got to the edge-sniffing around for any scent. He stopped his search and sniffed again.

'No it couldn't be'

He sniffed one more time to be certain. Lavender and jasmine.

'Kagome'

He looked around the clearing once more carefully. His golden eyes landed on her, lying in the grass in sleep. He was by her side in a second, looking over her to make sure there were no wounds. When he was certain she was ok, he actually looked at her. She looked like she had the day she had disappeared, just clean and uniform fixed, a calm expression on her face. She looked so peaceful just lying there on the forest floor. He picked her up and tucked her close to him. Making sure she was comfortable, he ran back towards the village. 

~

Kirara slowed down to a slower speed, looking like she had halted in the sky and was just floating there. She sniffed twice and caught Inu-Yasha's scent. He was heading back to the village. She sniffed again wondering why and caught Kagome's scent with his. Excited that she was back, she turned around and flew back the way they had come with renewed vigor.

"Kirara what are you doing?"

Sango had wondered why they had suddenly stopped and were now headed back the way they came. Miroku was also curious as to why. Kirara roared to them and continued forward. Sango understood and let her do as she wished. How she understood her was still a mystery, but traveling around with her companion for as long as she had made her start to slightly understand all her different roars and mews.  She turned away from looking at the sky before her to look at Miroku, so that he could hear what she was about to say to him of what she though Kirara had said to her. 

"Houshi-sama, we're headed back to the village. Something has happened that is of great importance."

Nodding his head once, he told her he understood, as they continued on their way.

~

He made it back toMusashi's Domain in record time. Still running with Kagome in his arms, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to Kaeda's hut. Jumping down onto the ground he shoved aside the mat-frame with his shoulder and walked inside. Shippo looked up from drawing on the floor. His green eyes went wide as he saw Kagome in Inu-Yasha's arms. Dropping his crayons everywhere he was by their sides in a minute, jumping up in down in excitement. Inu-Yasha just ignored him and made his way to the futon—Shippo following closely behind. When he got there he placed her on it and covered her with Sango's blanket. He sat down on the opposite side of her his usual way and watched her as she slept. Shippo after watching him cover her ran up to her head and stopped. He looked at her sleeping form to Inu-Yasha then to back to her again. He could wait till she woke up to greet her properly else Inu-Yasha kills him. He decided to run outside to see if Sango and Miroku had returned yet. Watching the kit run out the door, he smirked; glad to have some time with Kagome alone.

'How long has it been since I last saw her smile, or heard her laugh. I even miss when she sits me'

He continued to gaze at her with his piercing golden eyes. His ears twitched in rhythm listening to her even breaths. He was glad to just have her back with him.

'But what if she doesn't forgive me for what happened? It wasn't even my fault.'

He continued his watch on her as his face fell, trying to figure out how to tell her that what she saw shouldn't have ever happened.

~

Kirara soon landed a little ways from the hut. Miroku got off first then helped Sango get off of her. Kirara transformed into her smaller form and hopped up onto Miroku's head. Sango had her arm around his shoulders supporting herself up. Even though she was much better, she still was injured. Miroku had his arm around her shoulders and his other arm around her waist, helping to support her body. They slowly walked to the hut with Sango looking towards the ground; Miroku and Kirara looking at her.

"Sango, Miroku, Kirara"

The threesome looked up down the path to see Shippo bounding towards them at high speed. He made it to them and stopped short of knocking them all down. He was panting hard and from what they could tell, very excited about something. Not wanting the cub to explode on them Sango took the bait.

"What is it Shippo?"

"Kagome is back. Inu-Yasha just brought her in and she is asleep on the futon. He is watching over her."

Sango's brown eyes filled up with joy. Kagome was back and that's all that mattered to her right now. Miroku was the same way, his violet's open in shock and joy. Poking the monk in the ribs a little, Sango mentioned for them to hurry back to the hut. Honoring her request, he helped her walk faster, Shippo ahead of them leading the way.

~

Inu-Yasha's ears and head turned from her steady breathing towards the door. The rest of the gang was coming slowly, but they were coming. Sighing because he wouldn't be alone with Kagome anymore he turned back to her. Taking one of his hands out of his haori sleeve, he ran one clawed finger down her face. She stirred a little under his touch. Blinking her eyes open she let them adjust to the light and soon saw Inu-Yasha out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to him and gave him one of her smiles even though her head hurt like hell. His breath caught in his throat, kami he could never get enough of her smiles. After he regained his speaking ability he finally spoke.

"Have enough sleep wench"

She usually would have retorted at that but she was just too weak. The strange thing that got her though was that she couldn't remember a thing as to what made her so tired and yet she could remember bits and pieces of what she was supposedly told to do by a mysterious lady. Turning away from him she just huffed and ignored him. He smirked at this and that is how they found them. Shippo had burst into the room and strait for Kagome. He stopped and saw Inu-yasha's smirk, then looked back to Kagome. She was awake and looked upset. He didn't care though.

"Kagome!"

He bounded towards her and onto her chest while she was still lying down. She looked at the kit is astonishment and moved her arms to give him a hug. Shippo returned it and got off of her once he saw she was trying to get up. Now by her side on the futon, Shippo watched as she tiredly sat up on the futon. 

"Kagome, you had us all worried. We thought that Naraku had gotten you or that a youkai had eaten you."

She looked at the cub and smiled again, holding her arms out so that he could jump into them. He did just that and snuggled against her.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I didn't mean to worry you or the rest of the group."

She looked up to see Sango walk in with her arm still around Miroku, struggling to stand. Her eyes got wide as she looked at her. Sango looked to have gotten injured yet she knew not how or when that could have happened.

"Inu-Yasha go help Sango. Sit her over here next to me."

He did his Keh but did as he was told. He helped her to the spot he was in, which was next to the futon against the wall, and went to go sit next to the monk on the other side. 

"Sango you're hurt, what happened?"

"Nothing serious Kagome. I was just exterminating a centipede youkai and it just happened to catch me off guard that's all"

Still worried at her condition, she let it go and turned to Miroku and Inu-yasha

"And why weren't you two there to help her. What exactly were you two thinking?"

"Kagome-sama we were out looking for you. She just happened to be here when the youkai attacked and we returned in time to help her."

"Oh." She blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Kagome-sama, where might I ask were you exactly?"

She looked to Miroku and then down at Shippo in her lap, eye sad and full with worry.

"I really don't remember Miroku. I have bits and pieces of memory but nothing as to say where I went or how I got back here. I'm sorry I couldn't have been of much help."

He smiled at her to tell her it wasn't her fault.

"It's ok Kagome-sama. Whatever had you must have had your memory cleared. Though only more powerful demons and some humans know how to do this spell."

She looked back down at Shippo, playing with his brownish-red hair absentmindly. He had fallen asleep right when he had bounced into her lap, not having slept well while she was gone. She continued to do this till she saw Inu-Yasha get up and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going Inu-Yasha?"

He looked at her with his golden eyes.

"If you're tired then we have to wait for you to rest before we can go back shard hunting. Since we're going to be stuck here for a while I'm going to the Goshin Boku to sit and wait. When you're done resting someone can come and get me. Also do you still have are shards Kagome or did they get stolen by a youkai?"

As he was saying all this, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, hands back inside his haori.  He looked at her and she looked at him. She was kind of sad that all he was thinking about was going to collect more shards but was sort of happy that he was at least thinking of her getting some rest. Speaking in a low voice she answered him.

"I still have the fragment Inu-yasha. When Sango and I are done resting, we'll have Miroku come get you."

"Wait a minute, I don't need any rest"

"Yes you do. You are still injured and you need sleep to heal"

"But I've slept most of the time you were gone. I didn't want to but since I was of no help I went ahead and did. I'm really fine Kagome"

"No you're not. You still need more rest."

Inu-Yasha watched them as they argued a little, Kagome winning the outcome. He left through the mat door and headed towards the tree. Miroku watched after him then turned back towards the girls. He would see what is wrong with him when they fell asleep.

~TBC

**A/N**: Wow I think this is the longest chapter I've written thus far. I'm getting better. Oh if you guys want shorter chapters just tell me. I don't mind writing long, short, or medium sized. Just tell me what you want and I'll try to aim and please. **_Also who ever wants to see a preview of one of the stories that I have written on my author page tell me in the review and the one with the most votes I will place up on the next chapter_** ^_^ I'll give it about a week or two. Now I want at least _6 new reviews_ before the next chappy too. Um let's see...oh yeah I figured out some name meanings. Now I looked these up and I think there right

**_Inuyaksa_** is Inu-yasha's real name; though yaksa is hard to translate. 

So Viz just changed it to Yasha thus his name means dog demon though yasha is the female version of demon.

**_Sesshomaru_**- sessho- one way to say killing; maru is perfection and some other stuff. So his name means Killing Perfection

**_Shikon no Tama_**- Shikon is bluish purple; Tama is soul, spirt, ball, ect. 

The rest I'm too lazy to type right now so I'll do it another time. Not much more to say except R&R and tell me what u think. I need to feel loved and I also need to know if I should continue my time writing this or not if nobody reviews it. That's it. Ciao till next chappy! ^_~

New words

------------------------------------------

_Taikou_ – light pink

_Shiruba-ken_ – shiruba-(silver) ken-(blade)

_Raira_ - lilac

_Hai_- right

_Houmei_- your name

--------------------------------------------

Shout outs:  I would like to thank **_Tiger of the Wind1_** for letting me use Rubi-Yue and Kitsu and all of you for Reviewing!

""-talking

''-thinking

~-scene change

DISCLAIMER:  I _really don't want to say it but I must. I don't own Inuyasha and co. or some off the characters in here. T_T Though I should be happy cuz I still have mine ^_^_

------------------------------------------------------------Chapters Music**__**

**_ Finally meeting the onno-shijin_**- "Toki wo Koeru" this one I just thought would go best with her from what I have on my playlist

**_Playing the flute_**– "Aika" from "Inu-Yasha Soundtrack" mainly background music from the show

**_Miroku and Sango_**– "Sango to Miroku" from "Inu-Yasha Soundtrack"

------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now. Byz~ *waves* 

Oh yeah. The next chappy might not be out for a while. Plz be patient and bare with me. Dare you to guess the two things that caused it. If you guessed work and school you were right. Ja Ne~


	8. Chapter 7

Miroku woke up to a dark hut, night having already settled over the village. He stood up and stretched his tired limbs, getting all the kinks out. He looked around room; a dim color of reds, oranges, and yellows dancing on the walls as the remaining firelight began to fade. He spotted Kagome asleep on the futon towards the wall—still dressed in her uniform. She was covered in a warm blanket and had her back facing him-- a small, curled up Shippo near her chest. She had her arms wrapped around his small form like a surrogate mother would do. Next he looked to see Sango lying on a futon horizontal to Kagome's. She was dressed in her kimono and was near Kagome's head—turned to be facing him--Kirara laying in between both their heads, nestled in comfort. He stared at Sango as she slept; her face glowing from the firelight to make her features more noticeable that before. She had a serene expression on her face and was nestled comfortably under her blankets. He turned his head away from his beloved Sango and picked his staff up quietly--making sure that the rings didn't jingle. As stealthy as possible he walked over to the mat doorway and through it. It made a small noise in the still night but nothing to wake up the sleeping four. 

~

Miroku walked down the path way towards the forest, his golden staff's rings jingling as the pole hit the ground continuously. His robes blew in the soft, warm, night wind; his black hair shining in the small amount of light. He would find Inu-Yasha and straiten out what had happened earlier today. He knew he was suppose to do it earlier but didn't know when he had fallen asleep. The moon only shown enough light to light the path he was taking; the stars blinking in the sky. He turned his dark blue eyes towards the vast black blanket that covered the earth, taking time to look carefully at the moon. I was almost gone so the new moon would be soon. That did not bode well with him, but he looked back to the path and continued to walk. Soon he reached the edge of the forest. He would not have to search for long because he soon saw Inu-Yasha in a young tree, his hair glowing a ghastly white and his eyes, his eyes pierced through the night and were two golden orbs staring off into nothingness. He could barely make out his red haori but he knew it was him.

Inu-Yasha's ears flickered back and forth on top of his head. He had heard Miroku coming for a while and soon smelt his scent not soon after. He did not move from his spot to flee from the interrogation he knew he was about to get, but just stayed there staring at nothing in particular. He really didn't feel up to talking with the monk, but if he didn't now then he would just come back later to torture him into telling him all the things going on in his mind. Soon he felt the monks' presence below him. Even in the night he could feel his blue gaze upon him, watching him and his every move. Even though he was planning to ignore him for another couple of minutes, he decided to just acknowledge the monk and get this over with.

"Oi monk, what do you want?"

"You know perfectly well what I want Inu-Yasha. I want to know why you were being so cold to Kagome-sama earlier this day. We all know that you were the most worried for her safe return and now that she is back, all you do is interrogate her and make her feel worse for not remembering what happened to her. I wish to know why."

Miroku sat down at the base of the tree, making himself comfortable. I was going to be a long night for the both of them.

Inu-Yasha turned his head away from him and into the forest, crossing his arms at the same time. He gave a huff and answered in a gruff tone.

"And why should I tell you monk. It's not like it's any of you damn business."

Miroku sighed. This was going to be tougher than he though. Might as well get ready to stay up the rest of the night.

"Inu-Yasha, all I wish to know is why you are making Kagome-sama feel miserable. It was quite obvious that when you left she was upset with your departure and before Sango and I appeared, we do not know what happened. All we know is what transpired in there after we tried to get some answers out of her. You have to tell me sooner or later Inu-Yasha or your guilt and suffering will eat you alive."

Inu-Yasha still had his head turned to the side yet his eyes were shut closed. His two ears were pressed lightly against his head. He was suffering on the inside yet he would not show it to Miroku.

'I don't know why I acted that way to Kagome. I was glad to have her back in my arms, glad to have her sweet scent wrap my senses again but something was off; yet I don't know what. There was a change in her scent that my demon did not like and it protected itself by being an arrogant asshole. It was…I don't know what it was but its something that's to powerful to handle…I can sense it.'

They sat there in complete silence as Inu-Yasha pondered over this. He would not tell the monk any of it so long as he lived unless he really needed to. He continued to sit there but opened his eyes so he could look into the forest. After minutes of silence from the hanyou, Miroku picked up his staff and got up. He started heading back to the village at a slow pace stopping a ways from the hanyou to tell him one last thing.

"If you ever feel like talking about it Inu-Yasha I will listen and not judge your intentions. I will listen and that's all even if I do not agree with you. Besides I know you are thinking of Kagome-sama my friend and women always seem to mess with our heads"

He grinned and then continued to walk down the path to the hut. Inu-Yasha turned his head back around--a grin on his face, and watched as his form disappeared. Miroku always was the one to get a smile out of you, no matter how serious a conversation was. He turned back to the sky and noticed the moon. Frowning at this he closed his eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

~

_Not again. Please no… not again. She was watching the scene as it slowly revealed itself. This one was more terrifying than her pervious dreams. It was pitch black all around her yet there was a small amount of light where the scene was unfolding.  She watched as the poor creature was thrashed and beaten. She had cuts all over her body that were bleeding into her ishou, combining with the color of it perfectly. The red kimono was torn with slashes all around it. How it was staying up to cover her was still astounding but what she saw that really frightened her was the color of her eyes. They turned from there mesmerizing color to a blood red, just as Inu-Yasha's when he turned into a full youkai. She stared at the person who was trying to break her spirit. Kagome just happened to be behind that person and took in the full force of the glare. It was one of hatred, one of vengeance, one so full of spite that if looks could kill, she and the person in front of her would be dead. The creature crouched down ready to pounce. Its prey raised up its arm ready to defend itself--a small flicker of white light shining on her middle and index fingers. She had been told not to kill her, just to weaken her and if she could, break her so she was a shell of her former self. The creature got lower to the floor and with lightening fast moves was upon her. She never stood a chance as the creature's claws pierced her skin._

Kagome bolted upright in a cold sweat. She clung her hand to her chest and tried to even out her breaths. The Taikou no Tama pulsed at her side, going unnoticed by the girl. She had been having more dreams like that one lately and it was starting to scare her. She would never see who the creature was but was drawn to her. Thankfully she hadn't woke up Shippo with her antics and found him curled up beside her pillow. He had moved out of her grasp and next to her head. She tried to look around her surroundings but found it to be pitch black. Figuring out it was night she carefully got out of the blankets and walked to the door. She slid it open a notch and went outside to breath in the cool night air.

'Why does this keep happening to me?'

She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze blew over her. She loved it and it calmed her down more. Smiling to herself she reopened her eyes and looked around. She could see the evergreen grass blow in the wind as it pasted over it, the trees black silhouettes on the horizon. The path that led to it was lined in the little moonlight there was while the stars lined to sky. She looked up at those stars for a long time, letting the wind play with her hair and uniform. Suddenly she heard a noise, it sounded like bushes being moved. Breaking her serene thoughts, she rushed over to behind one of the huts to hide from what ever was coming. Soon she saw Miroku's lean form walking back to Kaeda's hut. He looked fatigued and worried. She wondered what could be wrong with him as she watched him enter the hut and be swallowed by the darkness. She let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding and came from behind the hut. She needed to find Inu-Yasha. She already knew he wouldn't be in the hut, for she hadn't sensed his youkai. Following the path Miroku had taken not to long ago, she walked to the place she thought Inu-Yasha was.  She was soon upon the young oak tree and stood underneath it, looking up. She saw Inu-Yasha's sleeping form resting comfortably on the limb. She really didn't want to wake him for he always looked so calm and at ease when he slept. She smiled a small smile in the dark and went to the base of the oak, laying down in grass while her head rested on one of the roots for a pillow. She made herself comfortable and went back to sleep.

~

She opened her eyes to see the sky lined with light pinks, lavenders and blues, the horizon a gorgeous yellowish-orange color. She blinked her brown eyes till they were finally able to adjust to the light. She felt something around her shoulders and looked there. She had been covered with a red haori top and had been moved to sit up against the tree instead of lying down. She smiled at the thought of Inu-Yasha covering and moving her, and was touched by his care. She stood up and stretched as the haori top feel to her feet in a red pool. Satisfied with her stretch, she bent down to retrieve the top and started to head back to the village. All that time, Inu-Yasha had been watching her wake up. He sat on his perch hidden behind the leaves, his eyes focusing on nothing but her. He watched her as she left and when she was no longer in sight, he jumped down to the ground and headed back to the village himself.

~

When she got to the hut and removed the mat, she was greeted with a sight. Miroku had moved to lie beside Sango and had one arm around her waist, the other tangled in her hair. Sango had turned so she was nestled against Miroku; her hands fisted in the front of his robes. There legs were tangled together and they were barely covered by the blanket, which had been kicked off and rested at the end of the futon. Kagome laughed a silent laugh and went to go wake the monk before he got pummeled to death by an angry Sango. They really did make a cute couple lying together like that though. She carefully maneuvered her way around the sleeping forms of Kirara and Shippo till she was at Miroku's back. She knelt down on her legs and placing the top in her lap, she took one hand and started to wake up the houshi.

"Miroku, Miroku wake up."

He grumbled something incoherent and continued to sleep. She shook him harder but not hard enough to wake Sango. Finally he opened one eye to look up at her, still tangled together with Sango.

"What do you want this early Kagome-sama"

His voice was a deep tone from just waking up from sleep and he still had not realized he had been sleeping with Sango. She put a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that was about to come. She could just picture his reaction to what she told him.

"Miroku, you're sleeping with Sango and unless you want to get killed, I suggest you might want to move before she wakes."

Now both his eyes were wide awake. He slowly turned his head to look at what she meant and his eyes got wider than humanly possible. He slowly managed to untangle himself from her all the while chanting in his head that she wouldn't wake up and kill him. When he was free he moved slowly away from her and to the other side of the hut, releasing the breath he had been holding.

'How in the world did I move over to Sango? I was on the other side of the hut last night.'

Kagome got up and went to sit beside him, trying to the best of her ability to calm him. She had to try really hard not to laugh at the sight of the poor monk. She patted his back all the while he was trying to calm his breathing. By the time that had been accomplished, Inu-Yasha walked into the hut, glanced at the two with one raised eyebrow, and then went to the corner to sit and wait for the others. Kagome rose from her spot beside the monk and went over to wake the remaining three, now that Miroku was out of danger. She went over to Shippo first and shook him gently. He rolled over to face her and slowly sat up so he was looking at her. His eyes were closing and opening a few times, and then he suddenly yawned showing his baby canines. He blinked his eyes a couple more times and looked at her-- green ones swimming around with mischief for the day.

"Mo-ninguKagome"

"Mo-ningu Shippo. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Hai"****

"Yoshi" 

She patted his head and went to wake Sango. She was difficult to wake up—having to literally get yelled at in the ear, but eventually she was up and looking around the hut at everyone. 

"Mo-ningu Kagome but what time is it?"

"Mo-ningu to you to but it is…"

She stiffened suddenly, all her senses on high alert. She closed her eyes and focused on the aura she was sensing. Her eyes opened into two slits, as she went to the corner to retrieve her bow and quivers—everyone's eyes' focused on her, and headed to the door.

"Kagome what is the matter?"

She turned back to Sango and said two words

"Jewel shards"

~

Kagome tightened her fingers on the bow string, forcing her power to draw into the arrow. She focused on the giant kumayoukai. It looked to be made of the wood of the forest yet in its forehead was a jewel shard. Feeling the power course through the arrow she released the string as the arrow soared threw the air in a pink light. She had been aiming for the shard. Her sacred arrow hit its mark doing two things. One, it weakened the kuma so that it could be destroyed easily and more importantly it managed to knock the jewel shard away from it. 

As the tiny fragment descended to the ground in a pink bubble; the rest of the gang took care of the beast. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at it, slicing its arm off as it returned to its master who was riding Kirara. As Kirara landed on the ground near Kagome, Miroku leapt up into the air chanting with a sutra in his hands. It glowed a bright blue and the symbols lit up the same color. He flung it at the youkai—more precisely the place where the shard had been. It attached, glowed its color and caused him to be immobilized. The youkai looked like an animal on the attack. Its wooden fangs were exposed as it growled and its paw was in the air ready to strike down on the pests. The only part of him that could move was his red eyes as he watched what would happen. Miroku landed beside the fire cat and Shippo bounced up on his shoulder from his hiding place in the shrubs. It was up to Inu-Yasha now. He walked over to stand in front of the kuma with the transformed fang on his shoulder. He lifted it off with both of his hands and was posed for attack. He leapt up into the air and with one giant thrust downward, aimed for the youkai. The kuma's red eyes opened in fear but there was nothing he could do as he was cut in half and died instantly. Inu-Yasha landed behind him and turned around to watch the youkai remains disappear in purple smoke. He went over to where he saw the jewel sparkling among the mess and took it over to Kagome. He handed it to her and she attached it to the fragment around her neck. She suddenly felt a small pulse of power coming from the jewel and from something at her side; but in order not to draw attention to herself, she decided she would deal with it later. She looked around at everyone and smiled despite what had just happen. It was time to head back to the village and gather her things then they would be off.

~

Still surrounded in the thick, dark, miasma the lord watched the battle from the small mirror.  He smirked in amusement.

'It seems they have been getting stronger'

The girl who was holding the mirror turned it to the side in her small, pale hands. The picture disappearing in a flash that would be similar to if the sun had hit it. Now in its place was an entirely new scene. Instead of the girl with the hanyou and the others, this one was of the dead priestess who was lounging in a tree—her shinidamachuu floating around her form to protect her. She was in a dark part of the forest and looked to be asleep but soon her eyes opened in two narrowed slits as she talked into the forest.

"I suggest you stop watching me. I'm of no use to you right now so do not bother me with your games."

He smirked again. She was clever and could sense him no matter what he did. The girl turned it once more and Sesshomaru was now in the mirror. He was walking through a part of the forest that was lit up in the morning sunlight, his charge Rin riding on Aun-- Jaken walking a few paces behind. Sesshoumaru was ignoring the toads ranting about being tired and needing rest. He was walking in graceful strides with Aun's reins in his hand; the girl Rin having fallen asleep and resting peacefully on the dragon. The wind blew his kimono as he continued to walk to a place suitable to make camp for the child. The pale girl continued to turn the mirror till Kouga shown. He was resting at a cave with Ginta & Hakkaku, getting ready for the day of tracking the minion who had killed his pack. She flicked the mirror once more and sat it down in her lap. Her blank, black eyes looked up to the person in front of her. He was looking at her with a frown on his face and anger evident in his eyes.

"Where is the other person we need to see?"

She continued to stare with her blank eyes, her voice holding no emotion or tone to it.

"I could not bring it up. She has magic around it that I cannot break. I will try again if you wish but it will be impossible. The magic is just too strong."

He huffed. Now he would have to find another way to get what he wanted.

"Continue to try and get the picture up. Use the jewel if you must in order for me to find her."

She bowed her head in acknowledgement and stood up. She went to the sliding doors, her white hair and kimono swaying as she walked. When she was gone the lord looked back at the scroll beside him.

'Soon the chaos will begin. All the players have been found except one. We shall see what they all do when I turn all their world's upside down; now that I have deciphered the prophecy.'

~TBC

****

****

****

****

****

**A/N**: **I HAVE RESPONSE TO MY NEW REVIEWERS AFTER THE IMPORTANT A/N!**

hey everyone *is hiding*. Plz don't be angry with me. I have a good reason for such a long absents. My computer went insane on me. It literally ate my three floppys with my stories and essays on it. I lost the beginning prologues for Good Came before Kagome (explained on bio) and now that I'm calmed down from over the loss, I remember them so I have to rewrite them when I get the chance. Also The Perfect Present got destroyed yet thankfully I managed to save like 1/3 of it so be happy. It will be posted as soon as I go over it for those who care. I'm still upset though *sniffs* but now that my scanner is finally fixed, I'll be making pictures of some of my characters. I will be placing them on **MediaMiner** when I get the chance and once I actually register to put them on tomorrow. Not many people go there I see but they support NC-17 and I might have to move TPP if ffnet doesn't like it or takes down my stories. Anywayz seems the blackmail worked a little. I got my 6 new reviews so lets see if I can get 10 new reviews this time or else I wont put up the next chappy. That should be it. ~

**_Responses to the reviews:_**

**__**

Nm3- I emailed u with a response already but hey I'll tell u here to. I really appreciate the reviews and hope u contin. to review my story also. I'm working on the grammar thing to so don't worry, it will eventually get better. Ciao for now~

Paws34125- I'm glad u like it. Been working very hard on this one since it was my first baby so to speak. Hope to hear from u again!

SailorDestiny2- haaaaaaa, man when I saw all ure reviews in my mailbox, I was shocked. But I loved every single one of them esp. since I hadn't got any in awhile and I was starting to worry. I hope I get some more from u when I post up the next chappy. Thanks for the love!

ZoidsProfessorZP-Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm glad u like it to and I hope I get to here from u again in the near future.

Kilala Freak-Thanks for the complement. Umm…I'm seriously debating the lemon….if enough people want me to have one I'll do it. I mean I already have one planned for the story yet I don't want ffnet to take it down. I've spent too much time with it. But if/when I do put the lemon in it will definitely be on **MediaMiner** once I registered. They except NC-17 and that's good for both my stories. Hope that answers it

Demongirl6381- I was wondering where u were at. Now that I think about it Where are the rest of my beginning reviewers I miss u all so much *cries* ok I'm done. Thanks for coming back to review and I hope to hear from u again soon~

As for Tokia, SweetT1, and Inu-Yasha Jr. I email u guys a lot so u already now what I would say to u guys. When I get the time I'll email u all to. So look for it kay. 

New words

------------------------------------------

_Mo-ningu_ – morning 

_Hai_ – also means yes

_Yoshi _- good

_Kuma_ - bear

--------------------------------------------

Shout outs:  I would like to thank **_Tiger of the Wind1_** for letting me use Rubi-Yue and Kitsu and all of you for Reviewing!

""-talking

''-thinking

~-scene change

_Italics-_ dream

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately have to say this. I don't own inu-yasha and co. but I do own my loveable unique characters that I have all for myself ^-^

OH A COUPLE MORE THINGS! No music for this chapter since all I listened to was _Fushigi Yuugi's Sad Gales_ over and over again. Hey what can I say I love the song. 

_IF U THINK U HAVE A TALENT FOR DRAWING AND WANT TO SEND IN A PICTURE OF ONE OF MY CHARACTERS GO AHEAD. I WISH TO SEE WHAT U ALL CAN DO AND I WILL PICK THE BEST ONES TO PUT UP. SEND THEM TO THE ADDRESS IN THE BIO. **KITSU AND RUBI-YUE** I'LL HAVE TO ASK **TIGER OF THE WIND** ABOUT THOUGH_.  Also if I remember anything important I'll have it in my bio~

Goodbye Goodbye my faithful readers and reviewers! I will miss u all so much till I return with the next chapter. Ja Ne~ 

_Don't forget to review. It makes my day! _^_^


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Stuff at bottom but this chapter and the next are dedicated to my _40th reviewer** Lare**_. 60 more guys and I will be very very very happy. Oh, I was technically going to put up a chapter that was before this for her but I changed the order around. What can I say except this one fit better before the new chapter 10 then after. Oh… 

**_IF U THINK U HAVE A TALENT FOR DRAWING AND WANT TO TRY AND DRAW MY CHARACTERS, GO AHEAD AND SEND THEM TO MY MAILBOX IN THE AUTHORS PAGE. IF I LIKE THEM I WILL PUT SOME ON MEDIA MINER WITH MINE. _**

Hope that you enjoy **_Lare_** and the rest of my reviewers too  ^_^

She released her Hiraikotsu yet again from a top Kirara, bringing down another youkai. It seems that they were being attack more lately ever since the return of Kagome. This time they were on their way to a village in the northeast, where some of the most beautiful mountain landscapes could be seen. They had been traveling that way since it had the vilest aura around the surrounding area, that and the fact it was the last place Naraku had seemed to have been before he had disappeared. Lately though, they were starting to wonder if he was just waiting out for them. Most of the youkai that had attacked them along the way were probably sent by him. They had been fine till Shippo had looked up to the sky. It was a dreary looking day with the sky covered in light and dark gray clouds. They could see patches of a light gray-blue in between them, but they were almost swallowed up by the clouds. It looked like it was going to rain later on. Then Shippo had seen it. Hundreds of youkai were coming their way in the sky, and a few on the ground. They all had gotten ready for the battle knowing it was going to last a while. Shaking her head from reminiscing, she continued to look around the battle field as they all continued to fight. Miroku was sucking up the demons in his Kazaana and when he couldn't take in anymore, used his staff and sutra's to kill them. Kagome was releasing arrow after sacred arrow at the beasts, purifying them one at a time or in groups. Inuyasha was hacking away at the demons coming for him with his Tetsusaiga, taking more swings than usual just to kill them. That puzzled her as she looked to the last member. For a tiny kitsune, Shippo was doing fairly well in battle. He was beside Kagome using his blue fox fire to take down some of the lesser demons. Soon her attention was drawn back to the battle as another youkai nearly reached her to throw her off of Kirara, and possibly kill her as she was falling. Luckily she saw the worm-like youkai and sliced through it with Hiraikotsu in a sword like manner. 

~

"This is getting ridiculous. Where are all these youkai coming from?"

It seemed that whenever they killed one, two or three more would take its place. Kagome reached behind her shoulder to her quiver only to find it was empty.

'Since when did I use up all my arrows? The quiver was packed to the brim.'

A kamakiri noticed that she was not attacking and decided to go after her. She felt its presence nearly upon her and with wide, frightened, brown eyes; knew it was going to kill her. She turned her head and watched as it raised its razor appendages, racing towards her at an alarming speed. Her grip lessened on her bow as she dropped it and ran towards where Shippo was near to her. She picked him up and tossed him to the side out of harms way. He landed on his rump, with his green eyes wide as he watched Kagome race to pick up her dropped bow and then to a dead youkai to get an arrow out of it; all the while the youkai closing in on her. She made it to the youkai and pulled out the object with all her might, struggling to string it into the bow.

~

Sango looked down to assess the battle again and noticed Kagome in serious danger. She was about to throw her Hiraikotsu at the demon, when she was attacked by another flying youkai and this time knocked off Kirara. She fell towards the ground at an alarming rate as Kirara was trying to get to her but had her paws full with the demon. She watched helplessly as her master fell towards the earth.

~

Miroku had also noticed Kagome but was finishing a demon who had tried to attack him from behind. That's when he saw Sango falling towards the ground and then Kirara to busy to help. He struck his staff in the youkai's head one last time to make sure it was dead and then dropped it to race towards Sango, praying he got there in time.

~

Shippo didn't know what to do. He saw the kamakiri but knew he was too small to defeat it. He looked around the battle field towards Inu-yasha but saw he was busy. The only other people he knew were Sango and Miroku so he scampered away at his top speed to get to them.

~

Kagome did the only thing she could think of when she couldn't string the arrow. She screamed at the top of her lungs

"INU-YASHA"

~

He turned his head away from the dead youkai to see Kagome getting attacked. He sped away from the beast right when the kamakiri was upon her for the kill.

~

Kagome slumped to the ground and closed her eyes waiting for the blow. She raised her crossed arms in front of her turned face as an automatic reaction. When she hadn't felt the attack, she reopened her eyes to see Inu-Yasha above her taking the blow in the back. His face was shaped to that of one in serious pain, his golden eyes closed so no one could see the pain inflected in them. Her eyes opened wider and they had tears at the side pricking to get out as she watched Inu-Yasha fall to his knees, then slump to the ground in front of her. Not caring anymore she let them fall down the side of her face in anguish and let out a hurt scream.

"INU-YASHA"

~

Miroku had heard her scream bloody murder but was too concentrated in reaching Sango in time. He picked up speed as he was nearly underneath her. 

~

Kirara managed to finish off the youkai and then dived after her master. She knew she would not make it in time but was determined to try.

~ 

The kamakiri was laughing on the inside at the girl. She looked so pathetic and weak. She was over next to the hanyou kneeled beside him. She had sprawled herself out across him, crying onto his back and holding him as close to her as possible. It snickered and raised a razor appendage; it was about to take a strike at the girl when it stopped in mid-air. It started to back away from her scared.

~

Miroku managed to reach Sango right before she hit the ground. Unfortunately it wasn't as he had planned as she landed face down on top of his back. Sprawled out on the ground he knew he would be hurting tomorrow but was happy that Sango was safe. Grunting in pain Sango managed to push herself off of the houshi and roll off to the side. She was breathing hard and trying to calm her racing heart. She had nearly had a brush with death and didn't want to experience it again. Kirara flew to a stop at her side; instantly changing to her kitten form. She went up to her face and started to nuzzle her, trying in her own way to say sorry for not being there. Sango managed to move a shaking hand to pat her on the head.

"It's ok Kirara. You were busy finishing off the youkai. Thankfully houshi broke my fall."

Said monk was slowly managing to raise himself from the dirt and moving over to her side. He wanted to make sure that she was alright himself. We he was satisfied she was fine, he was about to try and stand up when Shippo collided into his back.

"Miroku, Miroku. Kagome is in trouble! You have to go help her!"

They were all about to try and go to her, when they all heard the earth shattering shriek.

~

Kagome raised her head from Inu-Yasha's back. Her head was bowed but even someone without spiritual or demonic powers could tell she was angry. Her black hair was cascaded around her form, her bangs covering her eyes. She slowly pushed herself away from his back and set her hands on the ground in front of her bent knees. She stayed that way knelling beside him. His back had a deep gash in it, bleeding freely when it should have, at least by now, closed up and healed. She slowly turned her head to look at the youkai. She had anger and death flashing in her eyes. But they weren't really her eyes. Slowly the pupils and the eye itself had disappeared and were now gone, and in its place stood just two blinding, white orbs. Her black tresses were waving furiously around her shoulders and head like they had a will of there own. She was surrounded by bluish-white light as she slowly stood away from him and started to walk towards the kamakiri. It backed away from every step she took towards it. The jewel around her neck was pulsing but not as much as the one near her side. It seemed to be pulsing one with her. She stopped her pursuit on the kamakiri and stood there looking at it. Her face which had been neutral up to this point turned to one with a smirk on it. She lifted her arms up in a way that resembled her holding her bow. A light the same color that was around her body, generated in-between her hands and a bow was formed. She pulled back on the string and a whitish-pink arrow formed in the center of it. The arrow itself was more white than pink as she took careful aim at the youkai and released it. It traveled at a burred rate and was brighter and more powerful then her regular arrows. When it pierced the kamakiri skin, it shattered into a million small pieces in a blinding white light, but not with out shrieking a horrible sound first. The arrow continued to sore through the sky, taking out the little remaining youkai there were before disappearing. Kagome put down her hands after all of the demons was gone. She was so tired and weak. She started to sway but shook her head to clear the dizzy spell as she made her way over to the hanyou.

'Inu-Yasha'

Eyes still their blinding white; she stumbled over to him, but fell to her knees in fatigue a ways from where he was. She crawled over the short distance and fell onto her stomach, but was near enough to him to lay her head on his bleeding back before falling into unconsciousness. The sky grew a little darker and started to rumble with the sounds of thunder; as the storm grew nearer to them. Then suddenly the clouds began a downpour of their cold rain over the two and the blood soaked battle field.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It be so cruel for me to stop it right here. But I'm not that mean so I won't. ^_^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku lead Kirara through what remained of the battlefield. It had started down pouring and they need to find shelter fast, after they found Kagome and Inu-Yasha first. His back still hurt from the fall but he would not ride Kirara after Sango had offered. Instead he made Sango ride her and was walking in front. Shippo had hopped up in front of Sango and they had started walking to where the shriek was heard. Miroku's black bangs were stuck to his forehead; as some drops of water managed to get on them and run down the front to drop on the earth. His purple robes were starting to stick to his lean form and he started to shiver as the cold registered through his soaked garbs. Once they found the two, they would have to find shelter soon or they would all catch cold. He spotted their weapons a few feet away from where they were and headed for that direction. After loading the items on Kirara, he barely made out the figures of two people through the now fast pouring rain. He ran over to them to see if it was indeed Inu-Yasha and Kagome, leaving behind Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. When he reached the two and confirmed his suspicion, he waved over to the fire-cat who went over to his side. When she got there Sango gasped. She covered her mouth with one of her hands as she looked over the two.

Kagome looked worse for wear but wasn't as bad as Inu-Yasha. He had a huge diagonal cut on his back that was healing slower than usual. It was still bleeding but not as much as before. Kagome was laying on top of him as her uniform got soaked to her skin and her hair to her face. They both had little cuts and scrapes that one gets from battle, but they needed serious attention if they were to survive. She got off of Kirara with Shippo and went over to their sides. She helped the monk pick up the two and walked back over to Kirara, taking off the weapons and securing the two on top of her. Kirara was looking at the two passengers on her back as Miroku and Sango put on their own weapons and picked up there companions. Shippo had scampered off to the woods to grab Kagome's backpack and was now back on top of Kirara, this time on her head. Sango went back over to her companion and walked beside her as Miroku led the way to find shelter. 

~

They all soon happened upon an abandoned hut and went inside after Miroku and Sango managed to get the two off of Kirara. They sat them down by the door and went to preparing what was necessary to save their friends. Kirara and Shippo just decided to stay out of their way and fell asleep, not knowing what else to do. There weren't any futons in the hut but thankfully Kagome had her sleeping bags with her. Sango grabbed the two out of the canary yellow bag and opened them up onto the floor. Miroku then took Inu-Yasha and Kagome, and placed them each on one. Then he thought of something that made him worry.

"They need warmth but the rain had soaked all the wood. And I do not think there is any wood around here."

Sango continued to get out the medical box out of the bag and went to both their sides. She took out the antiseptic and started on Kagome. She dabbed the white cloth in the liquid and started cleaning her cuts. Kagome stirred under the sting of the disinfectant and woke up. Her eyes had returned to normal and she looked around the hut in confusion. She then stared at Sango as she placed a white bandage on her cheek and then her arm. 

"Sango? What happened to the battle? The last I remember is crying on Inu-Yasha when he saved me."

Sango, happy that her friend was not dead, was still quiet as she finished her ministrations; all the while suffering from her own. When she was done she finally answered.

"I do not know Kagome. We heard a scream then Houshi and I found you two together looking almost dead. We found the hut and brought you here."

She started to go to Inu-Yasha when Kagome sat up and saw him again. He looked horrible and wasn't healing any faster. Then she looked at Sango as she struggled over there. She looked almost as bad a him.

"Sango let me take care of Inu-Yasha while Miroku takes care of your wounds"

She was about to refuse when she looked Kagome in the eyes and just couldn't say no to her pleading gaze. She sighed and did as Kagome requested, taking the sleeping bag she had previously been lying in and Kagome going over to Inu-Yasha's side. After a few minutes of silence Kagome finally spoke. 

"What are we suppose to do about a fire? If we do not build one soon we will all freeze."

"Miroku asked the same thing. There is no wood as we can tell. And we can't go get any because the rain will have soaked it all."

She finished putting the bandages over Inu-Yasha's chest and back, wiping her forehead from her work. She then put a finger up to her chin and looked around. It looked remarkably like Kaeda's hut. Her eyes passed over each area and to the grass doorway. Her eyes lit up with acknowledgment. She looked at the two looking at her; a smile on her face.

"We can use the mat door way. All we have to do is get some wet wood or stones to make a place to hold it."

The two thought about it for a moment and nodding their heads in agreement, they all went back to helping each other out and building the fire.

~

Kanna walked back to where her creator was. She slid the door open and walked near to him, stopping when she was a few inches away. She sat down on her knees with the mirror held firmly in her hands. Her blank eyes looked up at him waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. He continued to look out the open screen door near him as it continued to rain. As a flash of lighting lit up the sky you could see his eyes glow their eerie red color and then go back down. He turned his head away from the scene to look at his oldest incarnation. 

"You have found who I was looking for?"

"Yes"

"Show me where she is."

"Yes Naraku."

She looked down at her mirror as it began to swirl in the center. Her white hair cascaded over her shoulders and she closed her void eyes as she concentrated on the picture, else the spell would not work. The scene flashed into the glass then disappeared. It flashed again and she used all her power to keep it that way. Now the scene was apparent as he looked into it. There was the shrine with the powerful onno-shijin. She had eluded his finding her for some time yet know he knew exactly were she was. The picture soon faded out and disappeared as Kanna was now too weak to keep it up. She opened her closed, black eyes and looked up at Naraku. He had no emotion to his face as he looked at her, then back to looking outside.

"You may leave Kanna"

"Yes Naraku"

She stood up and headed back to the doors, sliding them shut after she left. Naraku's red eyes continued to glow in the dark room as the lightning continued to flash outside.

'Now my onno-shijin. It is time to pay you a visit and get the answers I want.'

~

Miroku and Sango had gone outside to find some stones and maybe a few dry twigs to start the fire with. It had finally stopped raining and now the only people in the hut where Kirara, Shippo, Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Shippo, Kirara and Inu-Yasha were all resting while Kagome decided to stay up and watch over them. She had stayed by Inu-Yasha's side ever since she had woken up, not wanting to leave him. The main thing she was worried about was why he wasn't healing fast enough. She looked through the door that led outside, now that the mat was moved to the side. It was getting late and she hoped that Miroku and Sango would be back soon. The bright yellow sun was slowly sinking into the horizon behind the trees; making some of the forest look like it was on fire with it's brilliant display of colors; while the other parts of it where just black silhouettes. The sky was a deep orange, the few remaining clouds a deep blood red. It was actually quite beautiful to her. She turned back towards Inu-Yasha and with a delicate hand, brushed his bangs away from his face. She loved it when he was asleep. He just looked so innocent. The warmth that glowed on her face soon turned to worry as she continued to play with his bangs.

'Oh Inu-Yasha. Why aren't your wounds healing faster? What could be causing this?'

She continued to wonder over this—all the while moving away from playing with his bangs to doing the same with his silver locks.

'You always get hurt because of me. And yet…..and yet you are always there to protect me….no matter what. It's my fault you're like this.'

She stopped her playing with his hair and stood up from his side. Tears were pricking at the sides of her eyes but she would not cry. She walked over to where Shippo and the fire cat were, picking up the kitsune and taking him over to the second sleeping bag. She made sure to make sure he was comfortable before going back to Kirara and doing the same thing. When she had made sure that everyone was ok and comfortable, she went over to the entryway and stood there leaning to the side. She crossed her arms and just looked at the surroundings. The abandoned hut was located near where they were going yet there was a forest they had to pass through first. She turned to the right and saw there were boulders placed in a specific way that made a small creek run by the hut. Bushed and vines grew around it but nothing to block the flow of the water. The ground had been worn down from travel enough that there was now a dirt path leading to the hut. That seemed to be it. She sighed and went back inside to sit next to Inu-Yasha. Yawning from extreme tiredness, she laid her head down on the puffed up edge of the sleeping bag to use as a pillow.

'A nice little nap won't hurt.'

 With that she drifted off in a content sleep.

~

_"Kagome. Kagome."_

_She slowly woke up to a world surrounded by a thick gray fog. She slowly stood up from her lying spot on the ground, looking this way and that for her companions. _

_"Kagome."_

_Startled from the soft voice she searched around for the source. _

_"Kagome"_

_The voice seemed to be surrounding her from all sides, not letting her pinpoint where it was coming from. It wasn't entirely feminine yet wasn't masculine either. It was sort of a mixture of both. Frustrated and scared beyond belief she just decided to answer the voice after not being able to locate her friends or the source._

_"Who are you? What do you want with me?"_

_She started to walk straight into the fog, knowing it wasn't the smartest decision but she was curious as to who owned the voice._

_"Kagome. What is your greatest desire."_

_She stopped in her tracks and looked around confused._

_'My greatest desire? I guess it would be for Inu-Yasha to love me back but he's in love with Kikyo.' She thought about it some more. 'And I guess to be stronger so that Inu-Yasha won't continue to get hurt because of me.' _

_She had wanted to say that but said something else entirely different._

_"I do not have a greatest desire."_

_"You are lying." _

_Angry that the voice would defy her words she instantly got stubborn. _

_"I'm not lying."_

_The voice snickered and then laughed. The voice echoed around her head growing louder and louder by the second. She slumped down to the ground and closed her eyes, all the while covering her ears to try and get the sound out. When it finally quit it talked to her again._

_"I will help you."_

_She opened her eyes in shock and uncovered her ears. Still on her knees on the ground she placed her hands in front of them and leaned forward a little. _

_"How?"_

_"I will help you"_

With that finally statement she was transported out of the fog in a white light and into the pitch black darkness.

Pulsing gently next to her, the Taikou no Tama was slowly gaining power from her. It continued to pulse next to her side, while slowly sinking through the fabric of her uniform to her skin; to the exact place the original Shikon no Tama had been removed. 

~TBC

****

****

****

**A/N**: Hey everyone. Sorry this is so late….and short….but _I have something very important to say_.  Ok I'm going to go hiatus on you guys for a little while. I'm now confused on my own story. I have to reread over it and make sure it's going the way I want it to. Then I have to figure out something for towards the end and the middle. Like I said I have some stuff done I just need to find a way to get to those points. So until I can get something I'm sorry but I have to do this. Also _Lare_ I'm sorry about your second chappy dedication but that's what I get for trying to make each chapter as long as the last. All in all this story is not going to be updated anytime soon. On the bright side, I get to work some more on my other stories. I really need to finish two of them so this is sorta a good thing I guess. But that's what I wanted to say. 

**__**

New words

--------------------------------------------

_Kamakiri-_ praying mantis

--------------------------------------------

""-talking

''-thinking

~-scene change

_Italics-_ dream

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately have to say this. I don't own inu-yasha and co. but I do own my loveable unique characters that I have all for myself ^-^

_Again….**IF U THINK U HAVE A TALENT FOR DRAWING AND WANT TO TRY AND DRAW MY CHARACTERS, GO AHEAD AND SEND THEM TO MY MAILBOX IN THE AUTHORS PAGE. IF I LIKE THEM I WILL PUT SOME ON MEDIA MINER WITH MINE. **_

_Don't forget to review. If u don't I'll be so sad _T_T__

_I want to try for 5 new ones since last time I only got 5_

_Also tell everyone u know to read my story(s)! I want more reviews and reviewers!!!_


	10. Chapter 9

A/N:****hey this is also dedicated to **_Lare_**  and my 50th reviewer **_sakuul_. **Oh for the beginning scene, I got the idea from an artist I know. Her name is Druihd and she is very talented. Go check her out! The address is in my bio page so **go check it out or no new chapter! **Oh almost forgot. THANK YOU DRUIHD FOR LETTING ME USE IT WITH URE PREMISSION! ^_^

*

*

*

*

*

* * *

  


He awoke to a searing pain running through his back. Eyes shut firmly against their lids; he waited for the pain to pass before he decided to move.

'This shouldn't be happening. I should have been healed by now'

The pain finally stopped and he blinked opened his eyes. He tried to look around at his surroundings but all he got was pitch black.

'What the hell is going on around here?'

He tried to turn his ears to listen for anything unusual but all he got was silence.

'What the hell. Wait. I can't see, I can't hear" He tried to smell the scents around him. "And I can't smell, damn it must be the new moon. How could I forget? I'm now a pathetic, weak human.'

He was about to get up when he felt a weight on his chest. Even if it was the new moon he could tell it belonged to Kagome. She had managed to move herself to lay her sleeping head on his chest. On his side was a roll of gauze that was unrolled and the line of the bandage led to where her hand was over the side of his chest. The medical box she always had was beside her feet as she slept. Apparently she had just finished redressing his wounds and had fallen back asleep. He sat up slowly and carefully removed her arm and head away from him. He laid them down on the bag and painfully got up with the help of the wall. Now balancing with one hand held fast to the hut and the other hanging by his side he slowly moved to the exit. Along the way out he grabbed Kagome's bag with his hanging hand and dragged it beside him. With that he made his way outside into the darkness.

* * *

  


She continued to slightly whimper in her sleep. With out the warmth near her she was starting to get uncomfortable and restless. But the worse part was she was starting to think about that voice again. She fisted the sleeping bag tighter in her hands as she curled up in a tighter ball, willing no wishing that everything would just stop processing itself in her head and let her sleep. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

'What did it mean by "I will help you?" What does it want with me anyway? What did I do to deserve all this? All I'm trying to do is find the shards of the jewel, what's so wrong with that.'

She whimpered again as something ran through her body making her shiver.

'What was that? It felt like…a surge of power? Or was I sensing something? Oh forget it. If I'm thinking I'll never get back to sleep; I mind as well just wake up for kami's sake'

She blinked her eyes open. She hated it when that happened. She slowly rose up from off the sleeping bag and noticed at once something or more like someone was missing.

'Where's Inu-Yasha?'

She stood to her feet as quietly as possible and made her way to the exit. For someone who was literally blind she did pretty well. When she got outside she started towards the forest area she had saw that evening. She could barely make out her own hand in front of her face but she could see a little bit.

'Wait, if it's this dark…'

She looked up to the moonless, star blanketed sky.

'No moon. Oh no Inu-Yasha's human. That's why he left.'

She continued on her way of finding him. She had to get him back. Even if he was stronger than the average human he was still injured and if someone attacked him…

'Inu-Yasha'

* * *

  


She made her way to a clearing. Wiping her forehead with her hand, she searched around, or she searched as hard as she could in the dark, for any sign of him. She barely saw the shadow of a person lying in the grass. Breathing a sigh of relief she made her way over to him.

* * *

  


He was looking up at the sky just watching the stars. He had used Kagome's bag as a pillow to rest on and he wasn't really thinking of anything but was more of like in a daze. That's why he didn't hear Kagome walk over to him and sit by his side. She was leaning back on her hands with her leg stretched out in front of her, an angry expression growing on her beautiful face. And because he was in that state he didn't see what she was about to do.

* * *

  


She looked at him waiting for him to acknowledge her presences. After sometime though of apparently being ignored she got frustrated. Now angry at him she really didn't want to do it but had no choice.

"INUYASHA WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING TO ME YET!!!!!!"

He jumped at the sound of her voice. It was so close and so loud who wouldn't. With his heart pounding in his chest, he turned to his side and glared at her while she was glaring right back.

"What the hell was that for wench."

She was angry at the wench comment but would let it slide. Schooling her features to those of caring she looked back at him. Even though it was still dark she could see his violet eyes pierce through it.

'Just like his golden'

She mentally shook her head

"Inu-Yasha I was wondering why you were out here."

He turned his head away from her and back towards the sky.

"Feh. I could ask you the same."

She sighed and moved to sit in a comfortable position by bringing her legs up to her chest and resting her arms on them. She then looked up to the sky and continued talking.

"Inu-Yasha I was just wondering because you're still hurt. You should be resting and to answer your question I was worried about you when I woke up and couldn't find you."

"Why'd you wake?"

She was silent for a few minutes. 'Should I tell him my dream?' She shrugged her shoulders and said nonchalantly

"Couldn't sleep"

"Oh"

They fell into a comfortable silence, each within their own thoughts. That's when Kagome actually tried looking where they were at. She could tell that the mountains weren't that far away from them. The trees blended in with the darkness but the sky was pretty shades of different hues of dark blues. The stars weren't that bright but they still fit in perfectly with the scene. The jade green grass underneath their bodies swayed when a small breeze brushed over it. She could make out Inu-Yasha a little. His haori top was off and probably back at the hut. His chest bandaged with now clean bandages and pressed firmly but not tightly against his chest and back. His now black hair was pressed in-between her bag and his head, and his bangs were in his face—some covering his eyes while the others were just framing it. The purple prayer beads were hanging loosely around his neck and were sitting on his chest.

(A/N: Anyone else wondering if he can take off the prayer beads while human. I'm curious as to if he can or not now. Oh sorry….)

Her thoughts were broken when he spoke.

"Why do you stay here?"

"Nan?"

"Why do you stay here? I mean why not just go home and live a normal life?"

She stared at him blankly.

"'Why is he asking me this now?' I don't know"

"You have to know?"

She unfolded her legs and stretched them out, her hands behind her for support. She then rolled over to her side and with one of her arms supporting her weight, the other on her side; looked him in the face. He was watching her the whole time.

"I guess it's because I have to finish finding the jewel. It was my fault it is shattered and my responsibility that I find the rest of it before Naraku."

He closed his eyes and looked back at the sky.

"When the jewel is finished and whole again, will you stay?"

"'Will I stay?' We will see Inu-Yasha."

She turned more till it looked like she was on top of him. She looked into his eyes as she place a hand on the bandages on his chest; her other one supporting her. Brown meet violet as she continued speaking

"Until then you know I will always be by your side. I promised I would Inu-yasha and I will try not to break my promise. You know I love you and I know that you still love Kikyo….no matter how hard you try to deny it in front of me. I will always respect that and I will do nothing to jeopardize that over our friendship."

He placed his hand on top of her wrist as she was speaking. When she was finished they just looked at each other.

"'Oh how I want to tell her. But what will she think. Will she believe me or will she just think I'm lying to her again.' Kagome I…."

She cut him off

"Hush Inu-yasha. We should be getting back. It is still night and we wouldn't want the others to worry if they suddenly woke up now would we."

She lifted herself from above him and sat on her knees—dusting off her skirt. She stood and offered him a hand up. He accepted and grabbed onto it. Lifting himself up, he stumbled a bit from the wound but corrected it. He was about to pick up the bag but Kagome beat him to it. She grabbed the strap and lifted it onto her shoulder. She then took his hand--his hands were always bigger than hers but they just seemed to fit so perfectly together. She intertwined their fingers and looking up at him for a moment, smiled and led the way back to the hut.

* * *

  


They had made it back to the hut with no problems and now the sun was rising over the horizon. Inu-yasha could feel the demonic power surge through his blood as he was turning back into a hanyou. Now that he was a demon again his healing would take no time. He sat up and looked around.

'Typical. I'm the first one up again'

It was always this way. He got out of the sleeping bag and went over to Miroku's side.

'Hump, the letch moved over closer to Sango last night.'

True. Miroku and Sango had gotten in a few minutes after Kagome had fallen asleep.  They saw that everyone else was asleep, and not really wanting to wake everyone they decided to get some rest. Sango took what was left of the second sleeping bag and Miroku sat in a corner. Inu-yasha stood there at Miroku's side then kicked him.

"Feh. Wake up letch."

Grumbling incoherent words at Inu-yasha—though he could here them just fine, he glared at him.

"You know Inu-yasha you don't have to kick me awake."

"Much more fun then shaking you"

Miroku got up and went outside with Inu-yasha to see how far there quest would take them this morning.

"Hum. Looks like it will take us at least two days time to just get the village. There is a lot of walking to do."

"Keh. It wouldn't take so long if you humans weren't so slow"

"I resent that Inu-yasha, being that I'm a human."

They fell into a comfortable silence until Miroku face turned to a big grin. Correction a big, lecherous, scary looking grin. He turned to Inu-yasha who was looking at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"So Inu-yasha………………what were you a Lady Kagome doing while we were gone? You two looked very com…"

POW

Miroku never got to finish as he was now on the ground with swirling eyes. Inu-yasha had his fist positioned in a hitting position and a twitch in his eye

"Letch. WE DID NOTHING!"

Awoken by the sound of yelling the girls woke up much to there displeasure. Kagome yawned from her place on the floor and looked at Sango.

"Sango. Do you think we should go kill them for waking us up at such a un kami like hour?"

Stretching herself while listening, she awoke Shippo and Kirara.

"I would so like to Kagome unfortunately we sort of need them to help us defeat Naraku."

"Oh yeah. Well should we have them fix there own breakfast then for making us angry."

"That sounds like a good idea. Especially since we can actually make breakfast this morning since Miroku and I found some wood yesterday."

"Ok. I'll start getting the stuff out and you make the fire."

As all this was going on Inu-yasha and Miroku were still outside. Seems a few milliseconds after Inu-yasha had hit him he had bounced back up.

"But Inu-yasha, I was only commenting on how comfortable you two looked in the….

POW

"But Inu-yasha…"

POW, POW, POW

Swirly eyed again from so many hits he finally passed out. Still eye twitching he looked at his "friend" so to speak

"Miroku it would be best if you just keep quite."

He dragged the unconscious Miroku in the hut. He saw the girls all ready cleaning up and packing.

"Hey what about breakfast?"

Kagome stopped and glared at him. A shiver ran down his spine.

'She's scary when she's angry.'

"Well Inu-yasha" She purposely drawled out his name. "Because you two were acting like idiots and woke us up, we already ate breakfast and are now packing to leave."

She went back to her packing. He stared at her in disbelief.

"But what about us."

She turned back at him disbelievingly. Sighing she returned to packing.

"You will just have to wait till lunch. We are not cooking anything else and you should not have woken us up this early with your antics."

"But…"

"No buts….."

"But…"

Unbeknownst to them, Miroku had come out of his stupidor and was on his way to Sango and was by her side in an instant.

"Ahh lovely Sango. How are you this fair morning?"

"Just fine Mir……"

She closed her eyes as the vein in her forehead grew. He was in for it. The two arguing over getting food or not stopped and looked at Sango once they felt her angry aura. She slowly turned to Miroku with death in her eyes. He gulped and slowly tried to move away.

"Hehehe……ummmm Sango…I didn't mean it really. I just couldn't resist. Ummm Sango..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HENTAI!!!!"

Before anyone could stop her she pummeled him to the ground. Standing over his body with fumes consuming her body, she looked…no more like glared at him. Kagome came to her side and kneeled down next to him, poking him with a branch. He twitched but didn't move anymore than that. Looking up to Sango

"Ummmm……I think you killed him this time."

* * *

  


Naraku—in his trademark baboon cloak, looked at the place he had to be. The shrine of the powerful onno-shijin.

"You have eluded me so far onno-shijin but not anymore. And for one with so much magic around her, it was easy to break through the barrier."

He started to ascend the steps. It was rare for him to actually do anything himself. Usually he would have sent Kanna or Kagura but he wanted to see what her reaction to him would be. He was nearly there when Rubi-Yue came down from the sky.

"Halt. Who dares to enter……YOU!!"

She stared at the demon with frightful red eyes. It was him—Naraku. So far almost every demon and human in Japan had heard of the hanyou. She schooled her features to that of stone and her eyes held malice and discuss for the creature before her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Kukukuku. Is that anyway to treat a guest."

She snorted very un-lady like. Crossing her arms but being on her guard, she looked at the demon with no fear showing through her.

"You are no guest. You should not even be here. What do you want before I kill you and leave your carcass for the animals to devour!

"Hahahahahahaha. I'm here to see your onno-shijin yasha. And you kill me. I've had many attempt to take my life and you yasha couldn't even begin to kill me if you tried."

"Why you!"

In a flash she had uncrossed her arms and unsheathed her kanta. The blade was made of pink energy and was in a crescent shape—about the width of her arm. She drove the sharp and deadly kanta into his chest; right were his heart was, and let out pink energy into it. Her eyes opened in shock as he just laughed at her.

"Didn't I tell you yasha that you wouldn't be able to kill me."

 He let some of his miasma twist around the delicate blade. Rubi-Yue's hands still held onto it and since she was glaring at the hanyou she didn't see the miasma slowly engulf her sword. When the purple fog reached the kanta's handle it burned her skin with such pain. She would not release her sword though as she pulled it out while blocking out all the pain in her hand. Still holding the sword in her hand, she sent pink energy off of her body and onto the sword, neutralizing the purple mist and making it vanish.  When she was done she smirked at him.

"I am stronger than I look Naraku."

She moved her majestic wings as if she was about to fly. They slowly picked up speed but instead of flying into the blue sky she used the momentum to launch herself at the demon. She managed to use her speed and gracefulness to temporarily overpower him, taking strike after strike and making contact with skin. She started to lose speed and floated back a distance from him. She still had a smug look on her face and her blood red lips were still turned in a smirk.

"Still think I'm weak hanyou..."

He grinned at her from under the baboon cloak. A dark grin that looked as if he was holding a terrible secret.

"As a matter of fact yes."

He used his power to send a powerful blast at her. She felt it coming and using her kanta, blocked it the best she could. The blast made contact with the sword and she held her own against it. She struggled to keep it from moving towards the shrine and with most of the power she had, deflected the power off of the kanta and threw it into the forest. The evil energy at once killed everything in its diameter. Now over a fourth of the forest was destroyed. She looked at the spot now black and dead. She then turned to him and narrowed her eyes more.

"You will not get past me!"

Rubi-Yue pulled her blade back and thrust it forward. A tornado of pink wind formed around her arm aimed for Naraku. She flapped her wings and lunged for him, punching him in the spot he was standing in before he leapt out of the way. The tornado smashed into the ground and spiraled into the sky before disappearing—leaving a crater in its place. She switched the blade to her other arm and did the same thing, just this time aiming for Naraku's head. She was so close to him that when she was about to release her attack he grinned and flung her arm away from him. Her attack hit the pavement creating another giant crater and disappeared like the first one.  Her eyes opened in shock as she looked into his.

"Now I shall show you how it's really done."

She gasped and watched as the sky turned from its beautiful blue to a dark, sinister black and purple. Miasma formed around his body in seven tornado's reaching up to the heavens. He sent one at Rubi-Yue and she tried to block it with her kanta. Struggling to keep the object from getting to her, she used her attack to fight a tornado with a tornado. Pink and purplish-black fought each other in a battle of will. Rubi-Yue managed to deflect and neutralize his attack with her's but not without sapping most of her energy. Panting as she kneeled down on the steps, she used her sword to keep her body steady and so she could look up at him. He just stood there calm and almost not caring.

"You impress me yasha. But let's see how you deal with this."

The rest of his tornado's formed into a giant one, heading strait for her. She powered up for another attack.

'I will not let him through'

She was about to release it when a silver figure step in her path. He drew out his sword and held it up high.  Winds of blue and white swirled around it till a tornado of silver surrounded the sword. He looked up at his target and swung the sword down. The tornado came off the tip and went to the darker one. It collided with it and a battle just like the pink one ensued.

He turned to the yasha behind him and helped her up.

"Rubi-Yue. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING FIGHTING HIM!"

It was her partner. He was finally back and all she could do is cry. She looked up to his jade eyes and a smile formed on her red lips.

"You're back!"

She collapsed in on him from lack of energy. He held her tight to him as she fell. He turned his head to see how well his energy was lasting. It wouldn't be long till it was over and he'd have to fight the demon. He picked up his partner bridal style and with a speed and gracefulness that matched hers took her onto the shrine grounds. He spotted Shriuba-ken securing the area and looking up at the now dark sky.

"Shiruba-ken!"

Said demon turned his head to look at him.

"Hisui you're back! When did you…"

"No time to explain Shiruba-ken. Rubi-Yue was drained fighting Naraku and..."

"Naraku. Damn I thought I felt that bastard here. No wonder the sky turned dark so fast."

"Yes. I took her place fighting. You have to get to our onno-shijin and tell her. I have to go back."

"No. I will not allow you to go back alone."

"You must go and take care of her. And if need be protect our onno-shijin. I must get back; my energy will not last for much longer. Oh and give these to our onno-shijin. Tell her it was very hard to find."

He threw a small package to the demon, who easily caught it.

"It was finally nice to see you again Shiru."

With that he raced back to the battle while Shiruba-ken raced to his onno-shijin to warn her and to help Rubi-Yue.

* * *

  


He raced back to the battle ready to face Naraku. Right when he arrived his energy ran out and descended into the black sky.

"Kukukukuku. Is that all you've got."

A growl resonated in his throat. He would tear this demon apart with his own claws.

"You Naraku! How dare you hurt Rubi-Yue. How dare you put your filthy self on her!"

He looked at his new opponent. This one was wearing a lot of white.  His hair was short and went to shoulders. It was a deep ice-blue color and his jade eyes looked angry with hatred. His kimono looked like a regular fighting kimono (think Sesshoumaru's without all his armor and without sleeves). On the bottom were green flames dancing all around it. Going up in a strait line one both sides of the pants to the dark evergreen sash around his waist, were the symbols that Rubi-Yue and Shiruba-ken had on their outfits, just his colors were royal blue, dark green and black.. He had a chest plate made of some demons bones going around his chest and two separated pads on his shoulders. There was some material, probably armor of sorts, going from the shoulder pads to his hands, a material of black and green underneath it on his skin.  (think Hitan's outfit).

He was wearing black shoes (think Sesshoumaru) that if you looked close enough there was also a tiny hint of green in them. His face was a pretty cream color (again Sesshoumaru) and on his forehead was instead of a sun, a green flame (A/N: I like dark green sorry). In the sash around his waist was his sword and sheath that he had used not to long ago. He had youkai ears and in one of them, the one on the right, there was a silver moon earring. He had his deadly claws out and ready to use. He was staring at Naraku mindfully willing him to do something. Naraku just looked at him mockingly.

"Mwhahahahahahhah. Did I make you angry? What are you going to do about it?"

He put on a grin and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb."

He lunged at his opponent, intent on killing him. Using his claws he swiped at Naraku as the hanyou dodged his attempts one at a time—laughing at the youkai as he did so. Hisui quit with his claws and tried to side-kick him in the air. Naraku held his foot but that what Hisui wanted. He spun around in his hand and did a back kick to his head. Naraku let go of his foot and fell to the ground. He slowly let miasma form around his form and started to create his tornados again. The dark funnels combined into a gigantic one. Hisui wasted no time and drew his sword out its sheath. He concentrated on the blue and white air forming around his blade. With a sweep of his sword the tornado was formed and the two forces went at it again. They collapsed on each other since they were of equal strength and disappeared into the sky. Now bored with his attempts to stop him Naraku let out a power blast of energy, hitting Hisui in the stomach. He collapsed over and onto the ground. Naraku just stood there laughing at him as he continued to knell. Hisui looked up at the demon, more determined to fight.  He grinned an arrogant grin as he stood back up.

"Lucky shot"

This made Naraku quit his laughing and look at him.

"You think it was a flaw."

"Of course I do. What else could it be?"

He angrily glared at the demon.

"You will regret those words."

"Hump. I don't think so Naraku because you haven't even seen my true power."

He stood back as winds came from under his feet. They were at first strings of blue energy until they grew in size and engulfed his body. Hisui's body was changing underneath the force of the winds as they continued to swirl around him. Then the winds disbursed and in their place was a giant silver blue fox. The fox still had jade eyes and on it's for paws were the green fire symbols. The symbol was also still on its forehead but instead of one tail, he had four—each with a green tip. The giant demon leapt at Naraku and tried to bite his head off. He dodged it and ran towards it. The fox used its paws to try and swipe at him, letting poison drip out of them freely and destroying the place around him.  Naraku dodged all his attempts and jumping up to his eyes and let his mist out into them. The fox yelped and tried to clear his blindness. Naraku took this as an opportunity and blasted the fox with his energy. Hisui yelped in pain as he was flying backwards towards the shrine. He collided with one of the walls and fell to the earth—bringing the wall with him to be buried underneath. Naraku looked at the place the fallen fox was as he continued his way up.

"If that was your true power then it will be easy to get what I want."

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

A/N: Hey I got over 50 reviews! Yay! *jumps around room and does over 50 reviews dance*

Come on people, I only need 50 MORE TO GET 100! I'm going back to my dance.

Hey people I'm InuLuv. Ummmm unfortunately I'm Da's friend so I'm taking over for her right now.

She would like to say sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Right Da

Da: Huh? Oh yeah SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! ^-^

InuLuv: U_U Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. *whispers only to audience* She's scaring me.

Da:  ¬_¬ I heard that!

Inuluv: Anywayz she would like to thank all her new reviewers but she'll thank you later cuz she's still busy with her dance. I'm going to make her stop now so she can talk to you. *grabs her and sits her in chair*

Da: O_o Ure no fun. Ok well now that I'm back and now that I've kicked inuluv out the room *grins* I made this chappy extra long for u or so I thought. *sigh* only 15 pages. Hope you like though I cut it off at a rotten point. Gomen I just don't have anymore time. Ummmmmmm that should be it since I can't think of anything else. If I have anything important u will no in the next chappy or in a a/n I post *though ff.net said to stop posting them……..oh well!* Byz till next chappy~

New words

* * *

  


Hisui-jade

Nan-what

Yasha-female demon

* * *

  


""-talking

''-thinking

~-scene change

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately have to say this. I don't own inu-yasha and co. but I do own my loveable unique characters that I have all for myself ^-^

****

****

_Shout outs: Two people. One is to Tiger of the Wind1. Her characters Rubi-Yue and Kitsu. And I used her attacks for Rubi-Yue to. Thank you. And last but not least __Druihd__. She has great pics of the inuyasha cast and that's where I got the inu/kag moment. **Visit her @ the address in my bio.**_

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

I want reviews, I want reviews, I…………..Want………………Reviews!

Inuluv: please review people so she will quit!

Da: hey I thought I kicked u out O_o


End file.
